Jayfeathers Room of Lightning
by malicent
Summary: He looked down at the electrical scars on his hands. "He will pay for what he did to me," Jayfeather whispered. "He will feel the same pain he had inflicted on me, all those years ago."
1. Room of Lightning

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning, Chapter 1

_I look alive_

_I'm dead inside_

_my heart has holes_

_where black blood flows_

_we'll do some drugs_

_and fall in love_

_and get fucked up_

_while the world just shrugs_

"This love, this hate, is burning me away!" Jayfeather sang at the top of his lungs. "It's hard to face the world!"

"Shut up!" Hollyleaf, his sister snapped. "I'm trying to read."

"Screw you," Jayfeather muttered. "I'll sing if I like!" Jayfeather proceeded to sing the rest of the song, making Hollyleaf throw her book at him. "Go sing in your freaking room or I'll tell dad," she screamed. Jayfeather flinched, not wanting to get into a conflict with his dad, Crowfeather.

_I don't know what I'm worried about, _Jayfeather thought to himself. _It's not like Crowfeather would care anyway. _

Jayfeather refused to call Crowfeather "dad" unless it was to his face. This was mainly because he heard him talking to Leafpool about how he didn't want him in the first place.

_They just wanted Hollyleaf, _Jayfeather thought mutinously. _They didn't want me at all._

* * *

><p>"Paging doctor faggot!" Graystripe shouted the minute Jayfeather walked into the room. Jayfeather forced himself not to be upset and shot back, "Gaystripe!"<p>

Graystripe shut his mouth with a snap of his jaw, obviously angered. "Shut up, you loser!" he snapped before sitting down.

"Fuck you, you worthless piece of -"

"Jayfeather!" the teachers shocked voice made Jayfeather stop talking with a jolt.

"He started it," Jayfeather mumbled.

"I don't care who the hell started it!" the teacher howled. "Go out into the hall and stay there!"

Jayfeather decided not to point out that teachers shouldn't say _hell _in front of other students and walked outside without an argument.

"You're parents are getting a phone call home!" the teacher called after him.

"I don't fucking care!" Jayfeather hoped they would call his parents, he would love to see the look on Crowfeathers face when he found out his 12 year old son dropped the f-bomb in the middle of class. He sat there on the floor and waited for a teacher to come out and scold him.

Twenty minutes later, no one had shown up.

_Those idiots probably forgot about me, _Jayfeather thought. _Oh well. It's not like anything they could have said would have done anything,. _Jayfeather got up and started walking down the hall, kicking a garbage can over on his way. The trash cascaded all the way down the hall, making Jayfeather laugh.

_I might as well just go home, _Jayfeather thought. _I really don't feel like staying at school any longer. _

Jayfeather walked out the front doors, but stopped when a teacher charged up to him.

"Recess is not for another two hours!" he huffed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go smoke some crystal meth," Jayfeather retorted. "Now excuse me, my spoon is losing its heat."

The teacher gaped at him and Jayfeather took the opportunity to shove his way past him and out onto the street. Cars raced by him, making his black hair stand straight up on his head. Jayfeather stuck out his thumb and hoped someone would stop.

Unfortunately, no one did.

Jayfeather sighed and proceeded to walk back in the direction oh his house.

_Wait, why am I going back home? _Jayfeather thought. _I'll just get into even more trouble. _Jayfeather promptly turned and started walking the other way.

* * *

><p>"Jayfeather!" Crowfeather yelled. "Come here, NOW!"<p>

"I'm busy!" Jayfeather yelled back, eyes not moving from the TV. He could hear Crowfeather grumbling angrily as he stomped up the stairs to Jayfeathers room.

"I just got a phone call from your principal," Crowfeather snapped, eyes narrowed angrily. "For cursing in class. Then she mentioned something about you offering a teacher crystal meth?"

"It was a joke," Jayfeather said flatly.

"It was a joke that no twelve year old kid should be making," Crowfeather snapped. "God, Jayfeather, why can't you be more like your sister?"

Jayfeather felt a lump rise in his throat and his eyes began to sting. "Why can't you leave me the hell alone?" he choked out.

"I wish I could," Crowfeather threatened. "I didn't want you in the first place."

"Go to hell!" Jayfeather screamed.

"Not before you, you annoying little brat-"

"Daddy?" Hollyleafs quiet voice entered the room. Crowfeather stopped yelling at once. "Hey, sweetheart," he cooed. "Go to your room, okay? Daddy's having a little talk with your brother."

Hollyleaf did as she was told, and Crowfeather turned back to look at his son.

"Smarten up," he growled, then walked out of the room. Jayfeather sat trembling on his bed, holding his Nintendo controller with shaking hands. _I hate him, _he thought angrily. _I wish he were dead. _

* * *

><p>"<em>But Jayfeather, your dad still loves you,"<em> Flametail said. Flametail was Jayfeathers imaginary friend.

"He doesn't love me," Jayfeather scoffed. "You heard him, he said he never wanted me in the first place."

"_He didn't mean that," _Flametail whispered. Jayfeather glared at him. "Uh, yeah. I think he did."

"_Well what are you going to do? Or, what would you like to do?" _Flametail pressed.

"I'd like to lock him in the room of lightning," Jayfeather hissed. "Just like he did to me."

Flametail looked down at Jayfeathers shaking hands, burned with electrical scars.

"_You need to let that go," _Flametail said under his breath. _"It happened so long ago..."_

"I don't care," Jayfeather said miserably. Flametail widened his eyes in surprise at Jayfeathers next words.

"He will pay for what he did to me."


	2. Downward Spiral

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning, Chapter 2

"Hollyleaf, have you seen my red pants?" Jayfeather asked his sister. Hollyleaf snorted.

"Don't you mean _my _red pants? I bought them two weeks ago. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Hollyleaf said as Jayfeather opened his mouth to protest. "Don't act like you don't know. I noticed when they went missing."

"Well, whatever," Jayfeather mumbled, embarrassed. "They looked better on me anyway."

"That's cause you're so damn skinny," Hollyleaf snapped.

"Hollyleaf!" Leafpools shocked voice startled Jayfeather. "Don't swear!"

"Sorry mum," Hollyleaf apologized. "But Jayfeather stole my pants."

"Oh for gods sake!" Jayfeather cried. "You're such a bitch!"

"JAYFEATHER!" Crowfeathers stormed into the room. "Apologize to your sister at ONCE!"

"Sorry," Jayfeather snapped. Then he turned to his dad. "Happy?" he yelled.

"You raise your voice one more time, young man," Crowfeather hissed.

"OR WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?" Jayfeather screamed.

"OR YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE WHAT HAPPENS!" Crowfeather yelled back.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I WISH YOU ALL WERE DEAD!" Jayfeather stomped out of the room, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He slammed the door to his room shut, not caring if it angered Crowfeather even more. Eyes blurry, Jayfeather pressed the play button on his ipod, desperate for a distraction.

_I don't know why I cut myself_

_just give me a sign or help_

_I won't cry it'll be fine_

_I'll take my last breath_

_push it out my chest till there's nothing left_

_I know that my life's near its end but_

_I hurt myself and fell_

_I won't cry it'll be fine_

_I'll take my last breath _

"Push it out my chest till there's nothing left!" Jayfeather screamed, tears falling onto the floor.

They left dark stains on the dirty carpet.

* * *

><p>"We need to do something about Jayfeather," Crowfeather growled. Leafpool sighed.<p>

"I just don't know anymore," she said. "It feels like we're watching him break farther away from us every day."

"The only thing we're watching is his downward spiral," Crowfeather snapped. Leafpool looked at her husband worriedly.

"Take this seriously... don't you feel disconnected to him? He told us he hates his family," Leafpool said quietly. "Can't you see something's wrong?"

"I can see our son is going down the wrong path," Crowfeather said.

"I'm sure he's not going down the wrong-"

"Open your eyes!" Crowfeather cut Leafpool off. "Take a look around you! He stole his sisters pants for gods sake! He won't cut his hair and do you _remember _when we caught him wearing makeup?"

"It's probably just a phase," Leafpool muttered. Crowfeather snorted. "Yeah right. He's just a stupid little emo kid that everyone hates."

Leafpool gasped. "Crowfeather!" she shouted. "How dare you say something so horrid about Jayfeather!"

A choking noise distracted Leafpool. She looked over at the door, and felt her heart fall out of her chest.

Jayfeather stood there, and by the look on his face Leafpool knew he had heard every word.

"Jayfeather," Leafpool started, but her voice broke off.

Jayfeather walked away before she could apologize for her husbands cruelty.

"Now look what you've done!" Leafpool cried. Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine. Let him go cry and cut himself and he'll be fine."

Leafpool got up and stormed to the door. "How dare you," she hissed. "He is our son, and you treat him like shit every day and I'm tired of it," then she turned and stalked away.

"Jayfeather," Leafpool said quietly, knocking on the door to Jayfeathers room.

"Go away," Jayfeather snapped. "I'm busy."

Leafpool opened his door anyway, and sighed when she saw Jayfeather sitting on his bed doing absolutely nothing.

"I thought you said you were busy," Leafpool said.

"I am!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "I'm plotting ways to kill Crowfeather."

"I'm sorry about what he said to you," Leafpool said, sitting down on the corner of his bed.

"I really am."

Jayfeather stared at her for a minute. "Why are you with that asshole?" he asked. Leafpool was about to scold him for swearing, but stopped when she realized he was genuinely wondering.

"Because I love him," she said simply.

"But why?" Jayfeather asked.

"It's difficult to explain," Leafpool replied. "But he does love you, Jayfeather. I promise he does."

"Well it doesn't feel like it," Jayfeather mumbled, scratching at his arms. Leafpool sighed, looking down at Jayfeathers arms. They were covered with stripy armbands that Leafpool swore were Hollyleafs.

Then a thought hit her.

"Take off you're armbands," Leafpool said. Jayfeather widened his eyes very briefly before he replied.

"No," he replied.

"Just take them off," Leafpool said, her suspicion turning to dread.

"NO!"

Leafpool reached over and with a quick movement she stripped off the armbands.

Red scars laced his arms.

"Oh my god," Leafpool choked. "Jayfeather, did you-"

"Don't you see, mom?" Jayfeather whispered, then pointed to his scars. "This is how much I hate him."

"But- you can't - I mean..." Leafpool didn't know what to say. She gently traced her finger over the bloody red scars, pausing when one drew blood at her touch.

"Did you do this just now?" she asked. Jayfeather nodded his head yes. Leafpool continued to look down his wrists, pausing when she saw his hands.

"Where did these scars come from?" she asked. "Did you do those too?"

Jayfeather looked down at the white scars that laced around his hands.

"No those weren't from me," Jayfeather whispered. "They were from a long time ago."

Leafpool stared at them for a heartbeat longer then looked up into Jayfeathers eyes.

"I love you," she said quietly. "And again, I'm very sorry about Crowfeather."

"I love you too," Jayfeather said. "And I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Let's leave, just you and me. We can live together, and then Crowfeather can't hurt me anymore."

Leafpool nearly cried when she saw the hopeful expression on her sons face.

"We can't do that," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Why is there an extra plate on the table?" Crowfeather asked. "Are we having a guest?" Jayfeather had set the table for dinner, and had laid an extra plate out for Flametail.<p>

"Yes, Flametail will be joining us," Leafpool explained, shooting a glance at Jayfeather. "Now would Flametail like soup or just a piece of toast?"

"Who the hell is Flametail?" Crowfeather growled.

"He just wants soup," Jayfeather told Leafpool, ignoring his dad.

"How much?" Leafpool asked, spooning some soup into 'Flametails' bowl.

"I said, who the HELL is Flametail?" Crowfeather shouted.

"Just one scoop for him," Jayfeather said. "He's not very hungry."

"I AM GOING TO THROW MY PLATE AT THE WALL IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME WHO FLAMETAIL IS!" Crowfeather howled.

"God, dad, will you calm down?" Jayfeather snapped, causing Crowfeather to turn beet red with anger.

"Flametail is Jayfeathers imaginary friend," Leafpool explained.

"Oh," Crowfeather said sarcastically. "I apologize."

"No you don't," Jayfeather snapped. "Don't even pretend you're sorry."


	3. Test

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning, Chapter 3

_There's a place downtown_

_where the freaks all come around_

_where they go hardcore _

_and there's glitter on the floor_

_There's a place I know_

_where you're looking for a show_

_it's a hole in the wall _

"It's a dirty free for all!" Jayfeather sang along with his music, happily painting his nails a colorful shade of blue. Unfortunately, his good mood was crushed almost instantly, because Crowfeather had stomped his way into his room.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Crowfeather bellowed. "Turn this gay shit off and put on some Marilyn Manson or something guys listen to!"

Jayfeather responded by turning his music up louder. Crowfeather glared at him and ripped the cord out of the wall. The music died, along with Jayfeathers mood.

"I need you to clean the house," Crowfeather snapped.

"Fuck that. I did it last week," Jayfeather scoffed. Crowfeather threw his hands up in the air. For a second Jayfeather thought he was going to reach out and strangle him.

"DON'T FUCKING SWEAR AT ME," Crowfeather howled. "DO I SWEAR AT YOU?"

"Uh, yeah-"

"SHUT UP!" Crowfeather screamed, then leaned over and struck his son across the face. Jayfeather recoiled back, holding his cheek with one hand, shocked.

"I'm telling mom," he stammered the first thing that came into his head.

"Go for it," Crowfeather smiled. "It's not like she would believe you."

Jayfeather knew he was right. Without proof, Leafpool would not believe her husband had hit him. And he could tell Crowfeather had been careful, for he had not left a mark.

"_What if he did leave a mark?" _Flametail whispered from where he was sitting across the room. Jayfeather acknowledged him with the slightest nod of his head, so Crowfeather wouldn't see.

_Let's test that out, shall we..._

"I hate you, you stupid piece of shit," Jayfeather yelled just as his dad left the room. It didn't take long before he stomped back in.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

"I _said," _Jayfeather said slowly as if Crowfeather were extremely dumb. "I HATE you, you stupid, worthless, ugly, pathetic-" Jayfeather cut off his sentence as Crowfeather charged towards him. He could hear Flametail gasp as Crowfeather punched his son hard across the face, bruising one eye, using his other hand to grasp Jayfeathers neck and dig his nails into his flesh.

It made Jayfeather smile.

"Oh god Jayfeather, what happened to you?" Graystripe asked as Jayfeather walked into the classroom.

"I fell down the stairs," Jayfeather said, his voice monotone.

"Yeah right, it looks like someone beat the crap outta you," Graystripe pointed out.

"I fell down the fucking stairs," Jayfeather snapped, flipping his black hair out of his eyes. A teacher overheard him and shot him a warning look from across the room. Jayfeather responded by flipping her the bird, which she pretended she didn't see.

"Who hit you?" Graystripe continued. "And who the hell clawed your neck like that?"

"The stairs," Jayfeather said in a mystical voice before turning around to walk away.

"Okay everyone, to your seats please!" the teacher called out. Jayfeather proceeded to take his seat, which was secluded away from everyone. To his dismay, Graystripe picked up his desk and plunked it right next to Jayfeathers.

"Oh just fuck off," Jayfeather groaned.

"Listen," Graystripe whispered. "I'm sorry about calling you gay the other day."

"You've been calling me gay since I met you two years ago."

"I know," Graystripe said awkwardly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Then he picked up his desk and moved it back to where he was sitting before.

"_What was that about?" _Flametail asked. Jayfeather jumped, not realized his friend (however imaginary) was standing there.

"For some reason Graystripe was being nice," Jayfeather murmured, speaking quietly so that the other kids wouldn't hear him talking.

"_How odd," _Flametail replied.

"And by the way, where have you been all morning?" Jayfeather hissed. "I didn't even see you on the bus this morning."

"_I heard some clanging in the basement when I woke up this morning, so I went to investigate. When I went back upstairs you had already left."_

"What was going on?" Jayfeather whispered.

"_Crowfeather was working on some sort of ... project," _Flametail said uneasily.

"Oh?" Jayfeather snapped, getting tired of Flametails vagueness. "What kind of project?"

"_It looked electrical," _Flametail said uneasily. _"Jayfeather, I think he's trying to make another room of lightning."_

Jayfeather felt his blood go cold. "What," he said, forgetting to be quiet for a moment. "He can't do that."

"_I don't know for sure," _Flametail admitted. _"I just need you to promise to be careful." _

"I'll be careful," Jayfeather promised, anger rising inside him like he had never felt before.

_There's a place downtown_

_and Crowfeathers going down_

_He will die hardcore_

_Till his blood runs on the floor_

_there's I place I know_

_it will be a violent show_

_it will be better to prevail_

_if his heartbeat would just fail_


	4. Electric Shock Therapy

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 4

_Slapped my face_

_Slammed the door_

_A dozen roses lay on the floor_

_I saw her friends _

_And I was told_

_She blocked my number from her cell phone_

_You said we_

_Were meant to be_

_Now this obsession is killing me _

_Until I have_

_A heart attack_

_I'll keep on trying to win you back_

_Alone, at last…_

_I can't wait till we're alone at last_

_All I wanted was a second chance, second chance_

_To hold you in my arms at last_

Jayfeather looked down at his bloody knife, and then looked back at the newfound blood seeping from his wrists. A single tear slid down his cheek, then another and another till his face was covered in salty tears.

"Jayfeather!" Jayfeather heard his mom call from downstairs. "Can you come here please?"

"I'm doing something!" Jayfeather screamed back, wincing as his voice cracked. There was a long pause before Leafpool spoke again. "JAYFEATHER! NOW!"

"I'm fucking busy!" Jayfeather screeched. He jumped in surprise as his door banged open. Crowfeather stood there, glaring at his son with anger, hatred.

"Your mom told you to do something," Crowfeather hissed. "I think it would be wise you did it."

"Or what?" Jayfeather growled.

"Or I'll pour salt on your pathetic little scratches," Crowfeather shot back. Jayfeather yanked his sleeves down at once.

"Get downstairs," Crowfeather snapped, then walked away. Jayfeather gave his left wrist one last slice before getting up, relishing the feeling of pain. Once he got downstairs, he wished he hadn't almost immediately. His whole family stood sat before him. Hollyleaf was picking at her nails, obviously not wanting to be there. Crowfeather sat on his reclining chair, eyes narrowed while Leafpool sat on the couch with her legs crossed.

"What's this about?" Jayfeather snapped. Then he stood rigid with a jolt. He could feel blood running down his sleeves and sinking into the fabric. _The one fucking day I wear a white sweater and this happens,_ Jayfeather thought, praying to the devil Leafpool wouldn't notice. Crowfeather, however, did.

"We called you down here to talk about your habits," Crowfeather got straight to the point.

"What habits?" Jayfeather said, stalling. "I don't smoke or drink and I only did drugs once."

Leafpool widened her eyes in surprise. "What? When?"

"It's not important," Jayfeather snapped, hoping he distracted them from what they were originally going to talk about.

"_When did you do drugs?" _Flametail demanded.

"I'll explain it later," Jayfeather snapped back at him, completely forgetting he wasn't supposed to talk to Flametail with other people around. Jayfeather risked a glance at his dad, unsurprised when he saw a smirk on his ugly face.

"Jayfeather, we're worried about you," Leafpool whispered.

"Whatever," Jayfeather mumbled back, not sure what else to say.

"Your father and I have decided to do something about it," Leafpool said. "Because we love you and care about you… and we are frightened for you and your safety."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he felt blood dripping down his arm. He forced himself to remain nonchalant as it splashed down on the light brown carpet.

"If you're going to bleed everywhere can you do it in your own room and stain your own carpet?" Crowfeather snapped.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool hissed. "Don't talk to him that way!"

"Oh its fine, I'm quite used to it," Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"Jayfeather, something needs to be done," Leafpool said quietly. "And Crowfeather and I have come up with a solution."

"Like what? Therapy?" Jayfeather said.

"It's called electric shock therapy," Leafpool whispered. Jayfeather whipped his head around to face Crowfeather. "I take it this was your idea?" he yelled.

Crowfeather just shrugged.

"For fucks sake…" Jayfeather shook his head, trying to mask his fear. He glanced down at his hands, laced with the white scars from his last encounter with "Electric shock therapy."

"_The room of lightning," _Flametail whispered from where he was standing at the back of the room.

All Jayfeather could do was nod.

_Listen to my heartbeat _

_What a lovely sound_

_The way it seems to pulse and beat_

_Through the roof and ground_

_You kick me to the floor_

_But I get up again_

_I hate you so fucking much_

_I will until the end_

_So flip the switch _

_I'll scream your name_

_And watch you laugh at all my pain_

_I hear your words once more_

_Before I fall to the floor_

"_I've killed once, I'll kill you too_

_You don't know what I can do_

_I'll make your nerve system stop_

_Chain you to the chair of shock_

_When you scream I'll flip the switch_

_Just to make you start to twitch."_

_Thunder cries, lighting sears_

_Electrifying all your tears._

**Hello, everyone… I'm very sorry to have taken so long to post new updates… just so you know, it's not because I'm lazy and whatnot. I've been having a lot of problems and complications in my life right now. I haven't had the time to write new stories, and when I have had the time, I'm faced with a writer's block so terrible I always just ended up giving up… And for those of you who have been keeping up with Lionblaze Stole the Stars, I hate to break it to you but I'm just running out of ideas for it. I may end it soon unless I think of more stuff to put in it. Same with all my stories actually. So please, review and tell me what you think … or message me if you have ideas. **

**It really, really helps.**

**And to all of you out there who feel like Jayfeather in this story, please know that you are not alone. Always remember you can do what you want, it is your life. Don't let anything hold you back. Because if you didn't follow your heart, wouldn't you just be following everyone else's? **

**Keep that in mind, my dears. **


	5. Remember When You Were Four?

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 5:

_Wake up screaming in bed,_

_The silence taunts me_

_It's like I'm there again_

_But this nightmare clams me_

_Down_

_The fire licks my skin_

_I feel it burn away_

_I've never been so afraid …_

"_What are you doing?" _Flametail asked. Jayfeather continued to throw things into his bag, not bothering to reply.

"_Are you going to run away?" _Flametail wondered. Jayfeather threw his hands up in exasperation. "No, Flametail. I'm going to sit and wait to be fucking electrocuted. Of course I'm running away, you idiot."

"_You don't have to be so mean," _Flametail whispered.

"Well, sorry!" Jayfeather snapped. "I'm guess I'm just a little stressed right now!"

"_Of course you are," _Flametail muttered. _"But I don't know how running away is going to solve anything."_

"Have you not been paying attention?" Jayfeather yelled. "Goddamn, Flametail! They're going to chain me to an _electric chair!" _Jayfeather sat down angrily on the end of his bed and rested his head in his hands. "It's almost as if you don't remember what happened last time," Jayfeather whispered. Flametail gulped, vividly remembering the last time Jayfeather had gone through "Electric shock therapy."

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Jayfeather!" Crowfeather cried, holding up an ice cream cone. "You gotta get in the car if you want your ice cream!" <em>

_Four year old Jayfeather ran towards his father, smiling up at him. Crowfeather opened the door to let him in. Jayfeather took the ice cream from his father's hand and buckled himself into his seat. "Where's mom?" Jayfeather asked as Crowfeather pulled out of the driveway. _

"_She's not feeling well," Crowfeather said, not meeting his sons eyes. _

"_Well where's Lionblaze?" Jayfeather wondered out loud. "And Hollyleaf?" _

"_Just eat your ice cream!" Crowfeather snapped. _

"_I want my brother!" Jayfeather cried, not caring about his ice cream anymore. "Where is he?"_

"_He's at the room of lightning," Crowfeather said, suddenly smiling. Jayfeather was old enough to know when someone was not being honest. And Crowfeathers smile was anything but sincere._

"_The room of lightning?" Jayfeather echoed._

"_It's a fun place, just like the pizza place with the fun rides," Crowfeather said. Jayfeather forgot about his uncertainty at once. "Can we get pizza?" he asked happily. _

"_When you're done playing on the rides," Crowfeather feverishly grinned. "Then you can have all the fucking pizza you want."_

_They drove the rest of the way in silence, the only sounds in the vehicle were the licking noises Jayfeather was making as he ate his ice cream. When Crowfeather stopped the car, Jayfeather was confused. They weren't at the pizza place Crowfeather said he was taking him to. _

"_Come on," Crowfeather snapped. "Stop staring." Then he grabbed Jayfeather by the arm and yanked him out of the car. _

_He was so aggressive with his pull he left dark bruises on Jayfeathers arms. Jayfeather opened his mouth to start crying, but Crowfeather slapped his hand over his mouth before he could. _

"_Don't cry," he whispered. "Little boys who are bad and cry don't get any pizza." _

_He grabbed Jayfeather by his wrist and yanked him along._

_Jayfeather was starting to sense something was horribly wrong. _

"_Lionblaze!" Jayfeather screamed, trying to yank away from his dad. "Where are you!" _

"_Shut up!" Crowfeather screamed. He pulled him even faster, Jayfeather had to run to keep up. Once they were inside the building, Jayfeather was confused. There was nothing in the room, not even any windows. Nothing at all except one lone chair, which sat alone in the middle of the room._

"_If you be a good boy and play on the ride, then I'll let you see your brother," Crowfeather smiled. Jayfeather didn't know what else to do. He slowly walked towards the chair, wondering why there were wires and strings connected to it. _

"_Let me see Lionblaze, then I'll go on the chair," Jayfeather said, stalling for time. Crowfeather grunted and nodded his head. "I guess it doesn't really matter," he growled. Then he left the room, locking it behind him. _

_The second he was gone, Jayfeather ran as fast as he could toward the chair. He yanked and pulled at the wires, trying to rip them in half. He could hear his father's footsteps coming closer, and he got desperate. With one final yank, he pulled a blue cord out of the chair. He barely had enough time to stand back up and pretend nothing happened when Crowfeather walked back into the room._

_Lionblaze stood behind him, eyes wide in cold fear. _

_Jayfeather ran towards him, but before he could reach him Crowfeather reached out and pushed him backwards. Jayfeather flew across the room, and crashed painfully against the metal chair. _

"_Since you're so eager, I'll let you go first," Crowfeather whispered demonically. Jayfeather reluctantly started to climb onto the chair. _

"_Don't do it!" Lionblaze shrieked. _

"_Too late," Crowfeather snapped, then pushed him into the chair. Jayfeather struggled to get away, but he was no match for his fathers strength. He felt his wrists be clamped to the chair, and Crowfeather slammed a metal cap onto his head. Jayfeather nearly blacked out from the pain. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Lionblaze screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks. _

"_Because I hate you both," Crowfeather yelled. "I never wanted kids! But noooo, Leafpool had to fucking keep you! But once your gone," he stopped to smile menacingly. "Then I won't have to worry about you anymore." He reached over and flipped the switch connected to the chair. _

_It all happened at once. _

_Jayfeather screamed, and at first he didn't know where it was coming from. Then he realized it was coming from him. He felt electric waves course through his body, burning through his veins. _

_He tried to look at his brothers face, but couldn't. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his body convulsed over and over again. Tears slid down his face, electricity cracking after them. His hands shook uncontrollably, it felt like liquid lightning was running through his fingers, all the way down to his toes. _

_Then it stopped. _

_He opened his eyes to see Lionblaze screaming at the top of his lungs, hands firmly grasping the off switch. Crowfeather was trying to yank him off, but Lionblaze held on tight. _

_Then it happened. _

_Crowfeathers arm brushed against the naked wire Jayfeather had pulled out. It must have been coursing electricity too, because Crowfeather screamed as it touched him. As Crowfeather convulsed on the floor, Lionblaze grabbed the keys out of his dads pocket and raced for the door. He fumbled with the door for a few seconds, then ripped it open. _

_And then he was gone. _

_Crowfeather lay on the floor, gasping for breath. _

"_You can't kill me now," Jayfeather used his last bit of strength to breathe out the words. "Or Lionblaze will tell."_

_Crowfeather slowly got up, and unclasped Jayfeather from the chair. _

"_You can't breathe a word about this either," he whispered. "Or I'll put you right back in that chair."_

"_Okay," Jayfeather whispered. "I won't tell."_


	6. Root Beer

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 6

_What you get is what you see_

_It won't take much to get hooked on me_

_So shoot me right into your skin_

_And I will be your heroin _

Jayfeather woke up to Crowfeather angrily shaking him. He blinked open his eyes to see his father's face glaring down at him.

"Wake up!" he barked.

"I am awake," Jayfeather mumbled. "Go away."

"Get dressed and come downstairs," Crowfeather hissed. "And for god's sake, wear a long sleeved shirt."

Jayfeather looked down at the scars on his arms and smiled, deciding he would wear a short sleeved shirt just to piss everyone off. Crowfeather stomped out of the room, looking satisfied with himself. Jayfeather shook his head, not understanding why he felt so groggy.

"_Good morning," _Flametail hissed from across the room.

"Why do you sound so irritated?" Jayfeather snapped. He started getting the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

He could not remember a single thing that happened last night.

"_Do you remember last night?" _Flametail growled.

"No. Were we drunk?"

"_No!" _Flametail sighed. _"Jeez, Jayfeather. You really need to be more careful."_

"More careful about what!" Jayfeather cried. "I don't get what's going on! All I know is I was packing my bags to leave, and then bang I woke up."

"_Crowfeather came into your room when you were packing. He gave you four bottles of root beer to take with you." _

"I like root beer," Jayfeather said involuntarily.

"_I know you do, idiot."_

"Holy," Jayfeather mumbled. "You don't have to act like such an ass about it."

"_My problem isn't that you like root beer," _Flametail sighed. _"My problem is, you drank it." _

"What's the fucking problem!"  
><em>"He drugged it," <em>Flametail whispered.

"Ah," Jayfeather said. "That would explain why it was flat."

"_This is not funny!" _Flametail cried as Jayfeather started laughing uncontrollably.

"It kind of is," Jayfeather giggled. Flametail opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when Crowfeather started yelling from downstairs.

"JAYFEATHER I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"I guess I better go downstairs," Jayfeather smiled, stumbling over to the door. "I wonder if he'd like it if I shared my root beer with him."

"_Oh god," _Flametail said, voice trailing off. _"You're still high aren't you?"_

"If you wanna blame someone blame the root beer," Jayfeather pointed out as he walked out the door. "I'll see you in a bit!"

"_Okay," _Flametail sighed, getting a terrible feeling about where this was going.

**(Page breaky thing)**

Jayfeather walked into the living room, stumbling slightly. Crowfeather and Leafpool were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hello, Jayfeather," Leafpool said softly.

"Hiya," Jayfeather said, a grin stretching across his face.

"You look happy," Leafpool smiled. "Did something good happen?"

"I'll tell ya what happened," Jayfeather winked a few times before continuing. "I drank some fucking root beer!"

Leafpools face fell. "Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Nope. But I'm higher then a kite."

"You are…" Leafpool said, eyes widening. "On what?"

"Fucking root beer," Jayfeather shook his head in annoyance. "God, I just said that."

"What do you mean?" Leafpool cried.

"I mean," Jayfeather turned his head to face Crowfeather. "I drank some root beer that _dad _gave me."

"You're not making any sense," Crowfeather snapped.

"Sure I am!" Jayfeather said, thoughts swimming in his head like fish. "But it wasn't just root beer, was it," Jayfeather said, voice hardening. "Noooo. I think you put something in it."

Crowfeathers mouth gaped open, and he looked over at Leafpool, who was glaring at him.

"I didn't drug anything," Crowfeather said defensively.

"Sure you did," Jayfeather smiled. "And I bet you were hoping it would wear off before morning, right? Oh wait let me guess what else you were hoping for when you gave me four freaking bottles. Were you hoping it would kill me?"

"No," Crowfeather snapped.

"Did you actually put drugs in Jayfeathers root beer?" Leafpool choked.

"No, I didn't," Crowfeather lied.

"Ha," Jayfeather cackled. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem drinking a cup of it?"

Crowfeathers expression changed at once. "I would, but I'm not thirsty."

"I'm sure," Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Crowfeather. Do what you want."

They sat in silence for several moments before Jayfeather spoke again. "So? Was there a reason you called me down here?"

"Today's the day you go to therapy," Leafpool whispered.

"Oh, you mean today's the day I'm going to be strapped to an electric chair?" Jayfeather smirked. "I don't fucking think so."

"The appointments in twenty minutes," Crowfeather said, getting up from his chair. "We should probably go."

"Kay let me go get my sweater," Jayfeather said, then charged upstairs. Flametail was waiting for him, looking panic stricken.

"They're taking me to the appointment now!" Jayfeather cried, not bothering to be quiet so his parents wouldn't hear him. "What do I do?"

"I don't know!" Flametail said, panicked.

"JAYFEATHER, WE'RE WAITING!" Crowfeather screamed from downstairs.

Jayfeather turned to Flametail, desperate for a solution.

"What do I do?" Jayfeather whispered.

"Don't freak out," Flametail murmured. "I think I have an idea."

**(Page le break)**

"What took you so long?" Crowfeather snapped as Jayfeather got in the car. "It doesn't take you fifteen minutes to put a sweater on."

"I was making myself some food," Jayfeather snapped, holding up his grilled cheese. "Would you have preferred me to starve while electrocuted?"

"Please stop saying you're going to be electrocuted," Leafpool said quietly.

"Why?" Jayfeather snapped, taking a bite of his sandwich. "That's what's gonna happen."

Leafpool just sighed, and didn't say anything.

"Shut the goddamn door," Crowfeather snapped. "We need to get going."

Jayfeather beckoned for Flametail to hurry up. Flametail picked up the pace, and jumped into the car. Jayfeather slammed the door shut while Flametail buckled his seatbelt. They pulled out of the driveway in silence. Flametail looked over at Jayfeather and gave him a knowing glance. Jayfeather gave the slightest of nods in return.

They waited approximately seven minutes before Jayfeather spoke.

"Um, mom," he started awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop at a gas station; I need to use the bathroom."

"Why didn't you go before we left the house?" Leafpool sighed, exasperated.

"I didn't have to go then," Jayfeather snapped. "Jeez."

"Fine," Leafpool said. "Crowfeather, pull up here."

Crowfeather grumbled something inaudible as Jayfeather got out of the car, Flametail close behind him.

"I'll be like two minutes!" Jayfeather called back at them.

"_That was easier than I thought," _Flametail whispered as they walked into the station.

"No kidding," Jayfeather grinned.

They walked to the back of the store, then out the back door. They ran as fast as they could in the direction of the city, Jayfeather determinedly looking forward.

Not once did he look back.


	7. Half Moon

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 7

_Oh the people, they were so bad ..._

_That the war made the rain come down_

_And she washed away the red city_

_And she washed away the red town _

_And all of the people drowned _

"God, I'm freaking hungry!" Jayfeather snapped. "Why didn't you think of bringing any food?"

Flametail threw his hands up in frustration. _"I can't!" _he cried. _"I'm imaginary, remember!"_

"Oh right," Jayfeather realized he had a point. "I guess that would make sense."

"_Why didn't you bring any money to buy food?" _Flametail muttered.

"Oh, wait a second, I think I did," Jayfeather said, digging around his pockets. "Okay we have approximately ... twelve dollars."

"_Well it's better than nothing," _Flametail sighed. _"Let's go get some food."_

They walked to the closest diner in their view, which just so happened to be a dirty looking donut shop at the corner of the street. They walked into the doors, and Jayfeather stopped uncomfortably. Everyone in the diner had turned to stare at them.

"What are we, a fucking museum exhibit?" Jayfeather muttered to Flametail. Flametails only reply was a snort. A tired looking waitress led them to the only free table in the establishment, and Jayfeather sat down gratefully, happy to rest his legs from all the walking. Flametail sat across from him, and by the look on his face Jayfeather could tell he was grateful for the rest too.

"Just for one?" the waitress grumbled, handing him a menu.

"No, two," Jayfeather snapped, completely forgetting that he was the only one who could see Flametail. The waitress gave him a funny look, but passed him a second menu anyway.

"_Thank you," _Flametail called after her, but it was only in vain, since she had already walked away.

"What are you gonna get?" Jayfeather asked as he read over the menu.

"_All we can afford is the soup," _Flametail muttered.

"Then soup it is," Jayfeather sighed, shoving his menu to the side. "And I don't know what we're gonna do about food later on, so don't waste it."

"_We really didn't plan this out very well at all," _Flametail pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry," Jayfeather growled. "At the time, all I could really think about was the freaking _electric chair, _not what we were going to eat later on."

"_That would make sense," _Flametail looked like he was about to say something else, then stopped, and his expression completely changed.

"What?" Jayfeather snapped. "Are people looking at us funny again?"

"_No," _Flametail whispered. _"It's your parents."_

Jayfeather slowly turned his head around, and to his horrid dismay, Crowfeather and Leafpool were standing at the front desk, talking to the girl running the till.

"Shit," Jayfeather hissed, then proceeded to climb under the table. Flametail followed. It was unfortunate for Jayfeather, because the very second he got under the table, a waitress showed up.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jayfeather heard a girls voice ask.

"Get _down!" _Jayfeather hissed, motioning for her to join him under the table. Jayfeather squashed Flametail into the corner to make room for her.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"My parents are over there," Jayfeather explained quietly. "And if they see me they're going to strap me to an electric chair."

"Oh?" the girl sounded disbelieving. "Don't be offended, but what drugs are you on?"

"I'm not on any drugs," Jayfeather snapped. "Sadly, I'm as sober as it gets."

"_We should have brought the root beer," _Flametail said from the corner. Jayfeather elbowed him in reply.

"Look, why don't I just go out there and tell you when they leave?" the girl offered.

"Good plan," Jayfeather agreed. The girl nodded and got up from under the table.

"_Take a wild guess at what people are gonna think when you both get up from under here," _Flametail giggled.

"You, not helpful," Jayfeather hissed.

"They're gone," the girl called. Jayfeather sighed in relief and got out from under the table, Flametail close behind.

"Now, I'd take your order but my shift ended a few minutes ago," the girl said. "So, yeah I'll get someone to take over for me."

"Okay thanks..." Jayfeather paused to look at her name tag. "Half Moon? What the hell kinda name is that?"

"The name you get when you're dad's a hippie and your moms a drug dealer," Half Moon grinned.

"Oh," Jayfeather said, not sure what else to say.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Half Moon awkwardly spoke again. "Want to come outside for a smoke with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Jayfeather agreed at once, then mentally kicked himself for sounding so eager.

"_But you don't smoke," _Flametail said, confused. Jayfeather just rolled his eyes at him.

"_And what about the soup!" _Flametail cried.

"We'll get it later," Jayfeather said very quietly, so Half Moon wouldn't hear him.

Jayfeather followed Half Moon outside to a bench, and sat down awkwardly close to her so Flametail could have some room too.

"Uh, there's lot's of room on the bench," Half Moon pointed out.

"I'm aware," Jayfeather replied uncomfortably. "But uh, I uh, don't really know why I'm sitting so close to you," and with that he shoved Flametail off the bench and moved over.

"_That was rude," _Flametail snapped.

"Well sorry," Jayfeather snapped back.

"Um, sorry about what?" Half Moon giggled nervously. Jayfeather inwardly groaned, realizing he had just spoken to Flametail, who in reality wasn't really there at all. Then he realized he had no reasonable explanation at all.

"I was talking to Flametail," Jayfeather muttered.

"Who?"

"Flametail," Jayfeather repeated awkwardly. "My uh, imaginary friend."

"You speak to it?" Half Moon asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah, how else are we supposed to communicate?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I don't know," Half Moon sighed, lighting up her smoke.

Jayfeather just then noticed how weird he sounded. "Sorry, I know it sounds odd," Jayfeather murmured. "It's just that, I don't know, I've been talking to him since I was a little kid."

"What triggered it?" Half Moon asked, mid drag.

"What?"

"Imaginary friends are often triggered by something, you know, like a loss of a loved one, or a childhood trauma," Half Moon explained. Jayfeather thought about it for a minute. "I guess I created Flametail after my brother disappeared," Jayfeather admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Half Moon said sympathetically. "What happened to him?"

"He watched my dad shock me via electric chair, then he ran away."

"That's terrible."

"I know."

"Do you want some of this?" Half Moon held out her smoke to him. Jayfeather hesitated, but then took it anyway. _What the hell, _he thought to himself. _It's not like one puff will kill me. _

Jayfeather inhaled it, then nearly died coughing. Half Moon giggled, trying to cover it with her hands. Flametail was shaking his head in disgust.

"You'd think that would be an easy habit to break," Jayfeather said once he was done coughing.

"Don't inhale so much," Half Moon instructed. "Try it again."

Jayfeather held it up to his mouth and did what he was told.

"It's funny," Half Moon shook her head in confusion as Jayfeather hacked away at the smoke. "But I know someone who lost their brother, too. And it's really weird because I've known him since we were like seven and he still won't tell me how he lost him."

"Oh," Jayfeather said, not really paying attention, trying to focus on smoking without coughing like an idiot. "Who was it?"

"His name is Lionblaze," Half Moon replied. Jayfeather nearly spat the smoke out onto the concrete, then proceeded to hack and cough and wheeze until Half Moon smacked him on the back. "What the hell?" she snapped. "You were doing so well!"

"Lionblaze," Jayfeather repeated. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No!" Half Moon cried. "What the hell? What's the problem?"

"My problem," Jayfeather said, looking up at Flametail, who's expression was equally shocked. "Is that Lionblaze is my brother."


	8. Best Day Of My Life

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 8

_In my shoes, just to see_

_What it's like, to be me_

_I'll be you, let's trade shoes_

_Just to see what it'd be like to_

_Feel your pain, you feel mine_

_Go inside each others minds_

_Just to see, what we'd find_

_Look at shit through each others eyes_

"Wait, what?" Half Moon said, surprised. "What did you say?"

Jayfeather tried to reply, but the second he opened his mouth he exploded into another fit of coughing.

"Oh my god, just give me that," Half Moon snatched the smoke away from Jayfeather, who was happy to get rid of it.

"Lionblaze is my brother," Jayfeather wheezed, not enjoying the pressured feeling on his lungs.

"You're kidding," Half Moon snapped. "If you're trying to make a joke, it's really not that funny."

"I'm not freaking joking!" Jayfeather cried. "Lionblaze is my brother!"

"This is crazy," Half Moon groaned. "How can this actually be happening?"

"Who cares," Jayfeather snapped. "Where is he? And how do you know him?"

"He lives with his foster parents, literally next door to my house."

"Can we go see him?" Jayfeather asked, excitement running through his veins.

"Yeah, I'll take you there now, if you want," Half Moon said as she stood up from the bench. "So, Lionblaze said he lost you nine years ago... that makes you thirteen right?" Half Moon guessed.

"Yeah," Jayfeather replied. "And also, in case you were wondering, my name is Jayfeather."

"Okay, Jayfeather," Half Moon smiled. "Let's go."

**(Page break)**

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Jayfeather hissed to Flametail. Flametail just shrugged, not sure what to say. Jayfeather had never felt so nervous in his entire life, and when Half Moon rang the doorbell to Lionblazes house, he thought he just might fall over with an anxiety attack.

"_It doesn't look like he's home," _Flametail whispered, when no one answered the door after quite a few minutes.

"Sh!" Jayfeather hissed.

"We can always come back later," Half Moon shrugged. "He must be out."

All Jayfeather could do was swallow his disappointment. "I guess," he muttered. Just as they were walking down the driveway, the door opened.

"Hey Half Moon," a voice called. "What's up?"

Jayfeather slowly turned around, heart pulsing in his chest.

His eyes locked with Lionblazes, and Jayfeather felt like he was about to stop breathing.

_My brother is standing there, _Jayfeather thought, unbelieving. _I have a brother..._

"Can I help you with something?" Lionblaze snapped, getting uncomfortable from Jayfeathers staring.

"Oh, uh, hello," Jayfeather stammered, still not looking away. Half Moon sighed. "For fucks sake Jayfeather, you're freaking him out."

Lionblaze started to laugh, but then stopped abruptly, mouth hanging open mid-laugh.

"Jayfeather?" he cried.

"Hello," Jayfeather whispered. Lionblaze stood there, not moving as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey," Lionblaze said back. Jayfeather slowly walked forward, taking in his brothers profile, not even making an attempt to be subtle. Lionblaze was slightly taller then him, with a wider build and shorter hair. His hair was a dirty blond color, and by the looks of it Jayfeather guessed it hadn't been washed in a while.

_He has the same color eyes as me, _Jayfeather thought happily. _And the same facial structure! _

Jayfeather was getting so excited he almost missed the way his expression looked, and how the bags under his eyes seemed to make him look ten years older. Jayfeather didn't quite know what he was going to do when he approached him, so he stopped when he was about two feet away.

"Is this dyed?" Lionblaze asked, grabbing a clump of Jayfeathers hair.

"Ow," Jayfeather snapped. "And yes it is."

"Why did you dye it?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather didn't understand how Lionblaze could just talk about his hair when he hadn't seen him in nine years. _Isn't there anything else he wants to say to me? _Jayfeather thought to himself.

"I don't know why I dyed it," Jayfeather replied, yanking his head away so Lionblaze would let go of it.

"It looks weird."

"At least it's clean," Jayfeather didn't realize what he said until he said it. Lionblaze recoiled almost as if Jayfeather had slapped him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Jayfeather rushed to apologize, not wanting to make him angry.

"What are you, one of those emo freaks?" Lionblaze asked, eyes hollow.

"What's your problem?" Jayfeather snapped. "I haven't seen you in nine fucking years, and all you can tell me is that my hair sucks and im a freak?"

"Sorry," Lionblaze rolled his eyes slightly. "I just really don't know what to say to you."

"Oh," Jayfeather didn't know what else to say.

"What did you expect me to do?" Lionblaze said, voice monotone.

"I don't know," Jayfeather hissed. "It was nice seeing you, Lionblaze. Have a nice life," and with that, he spun around and started walking down the driveway.

"Jayfeather, wait," Lionblaze sighed. Jayfeather slowed down, but only slightly. "What?" he called, without looking back.

"Im sorry for what Crowfeather did to you."

Jayfeather turned around, a lump unexpectedly rising into his throat. "I'm sorry you had to watch it," he replied, voice cracking.

"I should have stayed," Lionblaze whispered. "But I just ran away."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jayfeather snapped. "What could you have possibly done? We were four freaking years old."

"Have you been living with him all this time?" Lionblaze asked warily. "Does he know you're here? What if he tries to find you and see's me-"

"Calm down," Jayfeather cut him off. "He doesn't know where I am, I ran away."

"Really?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeap. Guess where the bastard tried sending me to."

"Oh my god," Lionblaze whispered, eyes wide. "The room of lightning?"

"Yeah," Jayfeather crossed his arms, not really wanting to discuss it any further. He glanced up, and with a jolt of alarm, he realized Half Moon was still standing there.

"Um," Half Moon started. "Can we go inside? It's cold out here."

"Oh yeah, come on in," Lionblaze held open the door wider so they could walk in. "The fosters won't be back until tomorrow so I have full access to the liquor cabinet."

"Great, I need a drink," Half Moon dropped her bag on the ground and made a beeline to the kitchen. "Do either of you want anything?" Half Moon called over her shoulder.

"I think there's half a bottle of vodka left," Lionblaze yelled back. "Just bring me the whole bottle."

Jayfeather was trying to register the fact that two fourteen year old kids were so calmly discussing their alcohol preference.

"You want anything?" Lionblaze asked his brother.

"Uh," Jayfeather racked his head for a drink that didn't sound lame.

"_Ask if he has Captain Moes," _Flametail whispered from behind him.

"Captain Moes?" Jayfeather said feebly, not knowing what the heck that was.

"Rum?" Lionblaze grinned. "Good choice."

"What does Jayfeather want?" Half Moon yelled from the kitchen.

"Morgans!" Lionblaze yelled back. Then he turned to Jayfeather. "Come on, let's go to the living room."

Jayfeather followed him down the hall, looking at the peeling paint on the walls and the dirty carpet. _It's dirty in here, _Jayfeather thought. _I wonder if it's always like this._

"Who are the fosters?" Jayfeather asked when he sat down.

"Who?" Lionblaze looked confused.

"Uh, you mentioned before that the fosters weren't gonna be back till tomorrow?"

"Oh," Lionblaze laughed. "The fosters is just what I call my foster parents."

"Oh, I get it," Jayfeather replied. Lionblaze looked as though he were about to say something else, but stopped when he realized Half Moon was standing at the door.

"Here," she thrust a bottle into Lionblazes hands. "Jayfeather, I made you a mix with coke, is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Jayfeather mumbled, accepting the cup she held out to him. He didn't admit to them that he'd never drank alcohol before, in fear of sounding stupid. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. _This is nice, _Jayfeather thought to himself. He drank the entire thing in less than two minutes.

Lionblaze and Half Moon stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Jayfeather asked awkwardly.

"You alcoholic," Lionblaze grinned. "You must be my brother!"

"Oh, haha," Jayfeather forced himself to laugh too, even though he wasn't quite sure what they were laughing at.

"Do you want another one?" Half Moon asked. Jayfeather nodded his head eagerly, wondering just how the heck people got drunk off something that hardly even tasted alcoholic.

"Hey Half Moon, got any smokes?" Lionblaze asked. Half Moon pulled out her pack and threw it at Lionblaze. "Go crazy," she said, then left the room with Jayfeathers empty glass.

"Want one?" Lionblaze offered one to Jayfeather. Jayfeather took it so he wouldn't look lame, trying to shove his previous incident with smoking out of his head.

"Thanks," Jayfeather said. Lionblaze lit his then threw him his lighter, which Jayfeather caught in the air.

"Nice catch," Lionblaze said, mid drag. Jayfeather didn't reply, he was too concentrated on properly lighting his smoke. He finally got it, and it took literally all of his strength not to choke and cough.

"I made it stronger this time," Half Moon announced at the doorway to the living room. "That way maybe you won't chug it so fast."

Jayfeather grinned and accepted the drink, feeling very happy. He didn't know why.

"Jeez, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze snorted when Jayfeather downed his second glass even faster then the first.

"What?" Jayfeather smiled. "It doesn't even taste like alcohol, so I don't think it's affecting me."

**Six drinks later. **

"Can I have another cigarette?" Jayfeather slurred. Half Moon threw her head back and laughed, then threw a smoke at Jayfeather.

"Thank you!" Jayfeather said, sounding way more excited than necessary.

"Jayfeather, you're so funny," Half Moon said adoringly. "I wish I'd met you sooner."

"Me too," Jayfeather agreed, winking at her. "I like ya."

"I wish life was always this great," Lionblaze sighed happily. "It's perfect right now - sitting here with my brother and ... Half Moon," Lionblaze giggled at her scowl. "Sorry I just don't know what else to call you!"

"No big deal!" Half Moon cried, flinging her arms around Lionblaze, her smoke flying away in the direction of a dirty looking bookshelf. "You're still my bestest friend!"

"I know I just met you both but you're both my bestest friends!" Jayfeather cried, sitting up from the couch only to succeed in falling over. "I love you all!" he looked around to smile at Flametail, but stopped when he realized he wasn't there.

_Where did he go? _Jayfeather thought drunkenly.

"Jayfeather, you're so cute," Half Moon said, standing over him. Jayfeather beamed. "Thank you!" he cried. "You're cute too!" then he looked at her, and it felt like he was seeing her for the first time. She was fairly average looking, with mousy brown hair and eyes that were too close together.

But at that very moment she was the most beautiful thing Jayfeather had ever seen.

He sat up and kissed her smack on the mouth, and didn't pull away even when she let out a squeak of surprise. He ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed, and Jayfeather was dimly aware of Lionblaze cackling somewhere in the distance. When they finally broke apart, Half Moon was staring at him with such admiration all Jayfeather could do was grin.

"I need more vodka," Jayfeather whispered very loudly, completely ruining the moment. Both Half Moon and Lionblaze burst out laughing, and Jayfeather laughed with them, not forcing it this time. Jayfeather smiled, deciding at that very second that this was the best day of his entire life.


	9. Alone

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 9

_Bitches I hope you know_

_I won't stop till I hit that hoe_

_baby come say hello_

_and get your drunk ass over here, _

_don't stop yet im almost there_

"Jayfeather, get up."

"Why, I'm tired," Jayfeather mumbled, not bothering to sit up off the couch.

"WE GOT TO GO, RIGHT NOW," Lionblaze whisper/shouted. "THE FOSTERS ARE BACK AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL."

"Shit," Jayfeather hissed. "Where's Half Moon?"

"She said she'd meet us at the park."

"So you're not going to school?" Jayfeather asked, jumping up from the couch, yanking on his sweater at the same time.

"God no," Lionblaze sighed.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, but whatever," Lionblaze whispered. "Now let's go, and be QUIET!"

"Sh!" Jayfeather shushed, not sure why Lionblaze was shouting the fact that he needed to be quiet.

"Lionblaze?" an angry mans voice shouted from the kitchen. "Is that you I hear banging around?"

"Go!" Lionblaze shoved Jayfeather towards an open window, which Jayfeather concluded they were going to climb out of.

_Wait, where's Flametail?_

"For fucks sake," Lionblaze pushed past him and dived out the window, Jayfeather close behind. He decided Flametail must be out somewhere getting breakfast.

"LIONBLAZE, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" the man shouted. "CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY MY VODKAS MISSING?"

Jayfeather jumped out the window just in time for the man (presumably the foster) to barge into the living room. Jayfeather streaked away, chasing after Lionblaze.

"That was close!" Lionblaze laughed. Jayfeather was panting to hard to laugh along with him.

"Aren't you worried about getting in trouble later?" Jayfeather asked the second he caught his breath.

"I'm probably gonna get punched in the face, but whatever," Lionblaze rolled his eyes, making it difficult for Jayfeather to tell if he was kidding or not. "It's not like he can do anything to me that I've not already done to myself."

"What?" Jayfeather widened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Lionblaze pulled up the sleeves on his sweater and showed Jayfeather the marks on his arms. Jayfeather stared at them for a long time before he spoke again. "So you have the nerve to call _me _emo," Jayfeather started, getting more annoyed by the second. "But yet you do this to yourself!"

Lionblaze shrugged. "Whatever. I just said that cause you look like one."

"Do I?" Jayfeather sighed. "Every kid who has fucking black hair isn't emo you idiot."

"Well, no," Lionblaze agreed. "But seriously Jayfeather, look at you!"

Jayfeather looked down at his tight pants and baggy black and blue sweater and didn't understand what Lionblaze was whining about.

"Just, never mind," Lionblaze sighed. "Forget I said anything."

"I already planned on doing that," Jayfeather said. "Anyways, what are we doing today?"

"I have to stop by the school to pick up my money," Lionblaze said.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Jayfeather cried. "I can't just walk into your school!"

"Sure you can," Lionblaze replied. "It's not like we're gonna be in there for very long."

"Fine," Jayfeather mumbled.

**(Page break,)**

Before they set off for the school, they stopped by the park to pick up Half Moon, who proceeded to bitch and whine more then Jayfeather had.

"I don't want to go to school!" Half Moon grumbled. "I really just can't deal with that right now."

"She's out of smokes," Lionblaze explained.

"Ah," Jayfeather understood her irritation after Lionblaze pointed that out. He was starting to wonder himself if the anxiety burn crawling through his heart was from smoking.

_I hope Half Moon gets some soon, _Jayfeather thought inwardly.

"Let's just go," Half Moon hissed. "I'll see if anyone's at the smoke pit."

"Kay," Lionblaze started walking towards the direction of a huge brick building. "You coming, Jayfeather?"

"Uh, yeah," Jayfeather hurried to keep up with them. They walked in silence most of the way, the quiet only broken from Jayfeathers rumbling stomach.

"For gods sake," Lionblaze suddenly growled. "Can you stop that?"

"I can't fucking help it!" Jayfeather cried. "I'm starving!"

"I am too," Half Moon put in. Jayfeather shot her a grateful glance.

"Once I get my money, we can go to McCat and get some food," Lionblaze decided.

"What the shit is McCat?" Jayfeather snapped.

"It's a fast food restaurant, dumbass," Lionblaze shot back.

And then they were silent once again.

When they finally approached the school, Jayfeather was feeling more nervous by the second, not wanting to face a zillion different kids he didn't know.

"_Don't worry, Jayfeather," _a familiar voice murmured. Jayfeathers head whipped around to see Flametail standing there.

"Where the _fuck _have you been?" Jayfeather hissed under his breath.

"_I'm not going to be around much longer," _Flametail whispered. Jayfeather felt his heart skip a beat. "What? Why?"

"_You don't need me anymore," _Flametail said, eyes sad. _"You've made your own friends. You don't need me around anymore." _

"I do need you around," Jayfeather said, voice cracking. "You're my best friend in the whole world, and you ... you just can't leave me!" Jayfeather was dimly aware he was screaming at someone that no one could see but him. "You just can't leave me alone!"

"_Open your eyes," _Flametail said quietly. _"I'm not real. You've been alone your whole life."_

And then he vanished.

Jayfeather stood trembling, not looking at the people staring at him. Half Moon reached out and gently touched Jayfeathers arm, causing him to burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay," Half Moon cried. "Stop crying!"

"I'm sorry," Jayfeather mumbled, wiping his eyes. "I'll stop."

"No, keep going," a new voice suddenly said. "Cry your fucking eyes out, you stupid worthless piece of shit."

Jayfeathers head snapped up to see who said that, and nearly had a heart attack.

Crowfeather stood before him, smiling demonically.


	10. Pull the Trigger

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 10

**Before I start the chapter I'd like to point out that this story has 96 freaking reviews. That's really impressive! Thank you for your support, I appreciate a lot. One thing I'd like to point out though is a review should consist of more then one or two words. I am constantly finding reviews like "Oh." and "Cool." PLEASE BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE! If you don't that's fine but whatever that's what I think. But thanks again! Please continue to read because the horrors of Crowfeathers torture have barely even begun. And okay don't be bitchen at me because I haven't been updating very much lately. I've been super busy! And I know this chapter is very short, please don't point it out. Oh and I'm on you tube now! I made a really crappy video in like 15 minutes, so if you're bored watch it. I talk about myself and Jayfeathers Room of Lightning for about ten minutes, so I won't waste too much of you're time. If you're interested, click or copy and paste this link - **** watch?v=FjDZByHyIy0&feature=g-upl**

**Thanks for your support**

**Oh and Lionblaze does drink vodka. Don't be hatin.**

_Cause I'm the crazy bitch that's running the game_

_I'm the crazy bitch that's calling your name_

_I'm the crazy bitch, I got no shame_

_I will, fuck you up _

"What are you doing here?" Jayfeather sputtered, not sure what to say.

"I followed you, dumbass," Crowfeather growled. Then he lunged forward, arms extended. Jayfeather recoiled back, not sure what to do. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized he had absolutely no plan whatsoever. At the last second he moved away, Crowfeather missing him by barely an inch.

"You need to go," Jayfeather stammered, not sure what else to say.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Crowfeather whispered. "So just stop making a scene and let's go."

"Oh why, so you can electrocute me?" Jayfeather screamed.

"Oh my god," Lionblaze said from where he was standing. "Dad, is that you?"

Crowfeathers head whipped around to look a Lionblaze. His eyes widened in alarm. "Lionblaze?" he snapped. "What the hell, I thought you were dead."

"Well, obviously not," Lionblaze growled. "And I think it's time you left."

Crowfeather stared blankly at Lionblaze for a second before reaching into his pocket. "You outsmarted me last time," he whispered. Jayfeathers eyes widened in alarm as Crowfeather raised what he was holding. "But it'll never happen again!" and then Crowfeather pulled the trigger.

Lionblaze fell to the ground.

Jayfeather screamed.


	11. You'll Never Know

**PEOPLE WHAT DID I SAY? **

"**Please don't comment on the length of Chapter 10."**

**And what do you all do?**

**Comment on the length of chapter 10.**

**Jeeeeez**

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 11

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's gotta problem_

_Sometimes I feel like, nobody wants to solve them_

_I know that people say we're never gonna make it_

_But I know, we're gonna get through this!_

Lionblaze fell to the ground.

Jayfeather screamed.

He was dimly aware of the school alarm going off, but he could barely hear the screams of the bell. The sounds were deafening, but Jayfeather hardly heard them. He glanced up to see Crowfeather smile at him, a demonic expression as he raised his gun again.

All Jayfeather could to was stare into the angry barrel of the gun.

_Click. _

No bullet came.

Crowfeathers smiling face turned to one of horror as he realized he shot a blank. He pulled the trigger again, and this time it was Jayfeather who smiled. The click of the bullet less gun seemed to be laughing at him, mocking him. _Scared you, didn't I? _The gun seemed to whisper. _You're shaking like a frightened kitten. _Jayfeather narrowed his eyes in pure anger, before he lunged forward and barreled into Crowfeather with all his strength. Crowfeather stumbled back, surprised. He tried to push Jayfeather away, but at the same second Jayfeathers arm snapped forward and he clawed his dad across the face. Blood seeped through his fingers, and Crowfeather screamed. Jayfeather was rearing up to strike again, but stopped when two pairs of strong hands yanked him away.

The police had arrived.

Another cop grabbed Crowfeather and violently pushed him to his stomach, then proceeded to handcuff him. Jayfeather felt strangely calm. He looked to his side, and felt his heart fall out of his chest. Lionblaze lay in a pool of his own blood, gasping for air. Jayfeather kneeled beside him, and placed his hand on the place where the blood was gushing in spurts of dark red clots. Right over his heart.

"Lionblaze," Jayfeather choked, tears welling into his eyes. "Don't die."

Lionblazes head lolled to one side, and he focused his eyes to look at his brother. "I'm trying," he whispered.

"Well, try harder!" Jayfeather said, voice cracking.

"He shot me," Lionblaze said numbly, his voice barely a whisper. "I can't believe he actually shot me."

"You're going to be okay," Jayfeather said, trying not to focus on the fact that Lionblazes breath was starting to come out in short gasps, and his chest heaved painfully. "You're going to be just fine, I know it!"

Lionblaze coughed, and a spray of blood came out with it. "I can't breathe," he choked. "Help me."

"Can we get a fucking paramedic over here?" Jayfeather screamed. One of the cops charged over, holding a first aid kit. Lionblaze coughed again, and Jayfeather felt his heart break as more blood flew out.

Lionblaze was dying.

Jayfeather was holding onto the last shreds of hope, but then Lionblazes head rolled onto one side.

And then he stopped breathing.

Jayfeather looked into his sightless eyes and screamed.

He didn't stop until the cops carried his brothers lifeless body away.

**(Page break)**

I never really thought about how I would die. If I was told I would be killed at the mercy of my own father, I would have laughed! I can't believe he actually shot me. I can't believe he actually killed me! What a way to go. I should have moved out of the way, I should have effing moved! But no, I had to sit there and let myself get shot. Jeez. But now that I'm dead, I feel strangely at peace. Crowfeather can't hurt me anymore. But I'm still in fear, oh how I fear for Jayfeather... I just know Crowfeathers going to find a way to kill him too. I still can't stop thinking about the way he looked at me, seconds before my heart stopped beating. Oh why did I have to die before I could tell him my secret! Fate doesn't work that way, I guess. And now Jayfeather will never know. Fuck. And now I have to sit in the sky and watch over him, knowing that I could have told him!

I'll never forgive myself.

I should have told him.

I'm not real.

I never was real.

I didn't die today, I died a long time ago. Minutes after Crowfeather chained me to that horrid chair.

Jayfeather, you have one of those blessed things called split personalities.

And I'm your other half.

But you'll never know that now, will you?


	12. Kit

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 12

_Chew your meat for you_

_Pass it back and forth_

_Through a passionate kiss_

_From my mouth to yours _

"What the fuck do you mean?" Dr. Kit snapped as she took a long haul off her cigarette. Dr. Gray sighed, and rolled his eyes before explaining for the fourth time what was going on.

"If he's not schizophrenic then what the hell is his issue?" Dr. Kit blurted out the second Dr. Gray opened his mouth to speak.

"He has a split personality," Dr. Gray said after several seconds.

"So?" Dr. Kit snapped. "Have you considered he may be just having extreme mood swings? He's only 13, for gods sake. He's got hormones."

"The kids friends are all imaginary," Dr. Gray hissed. "And he strongly believes his dad just shot his brother."

"Did he?" Dr. Kit asked.

"For fucks sake do you not pay attention to anything?" Dr. Gray screeched. "No, his dad did not _shoot his brother. _His brother died nearly nine years ago."

"The paramedics said someone got shot though," Kit said, face turning serious.

"Yeah. Jayfeather got shot."

"His _dad _shot him?" Kit demanded, disgusted. "What the hell is wrong with the world we live in."

"Are you sure your up for this?" Gray asked cautiously. "He sounds like a handful for your first assignment."

Kit raised a hand to signal him to stop talking. "Please. I'll just be helping Dr. Osl. It's not as if I'll be taking care of him myself. Besides, how messed up can he be?" Kit shrugged and then crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Now that I think of it, you may be perfect for the job," Gray murmured.

"Why?" Kit said slowly.

"What this kid needs is a friend," Gray explained. "And since his imaginary ones are gone due to his medication, he will probably respond to you the most since you're closest to his age."

"I don't want to be friends with some delusional freak," Kit snapped.

"Yeah well, I don't want you working here," Gray said, rolling his eyes when Kit's jaw dropped. "Hell, if your dad didn't give us such a generous donation, I wouldn't have even given you an interview."

Kit opened her mouth and stammered a few inaudible syllables, but Gray cut her off, glaring coldly at her with his eyes.

"But since you're here," he growled. "You may as well do a good job. And yes, that includes making friends with the delusional freaks."

"Fine," Kit muttered. "Should I prepare myself? What's he like?"

**(Page break)**

When Kit unlocked the door to Jayfeathers room, she was expecting a shrimpy boy to be huddled under his covers. What she found was a average looking boy sitting crossed legged on his bed, looking extremely bored.

Kit swallowed nervously as she realized he was actually very attractive. And he was looking straight at her, an eyebrow cocked, as if he was challenging her. _Osl's late, _Kit thought, not really sure what to do. _My first freaking nursing job and he's late. _Kit took a deep breath and pushed a lock of long blonde hair behind her ear. She gave Jayfeather a cautious smile.

He just stared at her.

Kit cleared her thought and stepped forward. The wooded floorboards creaked beneath her feet.

"Hello," Kit said, clutching her clipboard with her notes on the patient. "My name is Dr. Kit."

Jayfeather didn't even blink.

"You can call me Kit though," Kit said, desperate for him to say something. She was growing more uncomfortable by the second. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans to dry them off. "So, maybe we should just wait for Dr. Osl," Kit stammered. Jayfeathers eyes were filling her with nerves.

And anxiety.

And a heart stopping electric tension.

"You see, I'm not a real doctor," Kit stumbled over her words, desperate not to let an awkward silence form. "I'm an assistant, I graduated high school early and my dad suggested I look into being a doctor or nurse." Kit mentally screamed at herself for rambling. _He probably thinks im an idiot, _she thought miserably. "Sorry for rambling. Jeez you must think I'm so weird..."

_Wait, what the fuck..._

_I thought he was a delusional freak not ten minutes ago. _

_So why do I care what he thinks of me?_

Kit was snapped out of her thoughts when Jayfeather finally spoke. "So, you're a doctor at a mental asylum, and you're worried about yourself looking weird?"

Kit opened her mouth to defend herself, but stopped short when she realized Jayfeather was smiling. Kit nearly died.

He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him.

But it was gone in nearly an instant, and his face returned to the same sullen expression. Kit blushed red and looked at her watch. _Osl is now 10 minutes late. _Since she didn't know what to say, she consulted her keyboard for something to talk about.

_Patients name is Jayfeather Mcclisng. Age: 13 years old. Hair color: Black. Patient suffers from extreme personality disorder. Thinks older brother Lionblaze recently died, from a gun shot fired from father (Crowfeather). Medicating patient with Adavane, sylexa and Allias. Patient won't respond when talked to. Continuously calls out for "Flametail" and his brother (Lionblaze.) When sleeping, patient murmurs the words "Half Moon." Cannot clarify yet what that means. _

"So, Kit said after reading over her clipboard notes. She looked Jayfeather up and down, and saw a bandage covering a wound on his chest. "What happened?"

Jayfeather looked down at his chest. "I dunno," he mumbled. Kit stood awkwardly for several moments before sighing and sitting down on the bed next to him. "What happened to you?" she whispered. "You don't look like your crazy."

Jayfeather stared at her for several long seconds. "I don't think that's how doctors are supposed to talk to their patients," he smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm just a doctors assistant, so it doesn't matter that much," Kit said. Jayfeather shrugged.

"Seriously though, can I help with anything?" Kit asked quietly.

"You really want to help me?" Jayfeather cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," Kit said, surprised to find she actually meant it.

"Well, you can do two things," Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "First, you can help me prove Lionblaze and Half Moon exist."

_Ah. So Half Moon's a person._

"Okay," Kit nodded her head in agreement. "What's the second thing?"

"You can give me a cigarette," Jayfeather smiled. "I'm fucking dying for one."

**(Page Break)**

_Fuck my life, _Jayfeather thought. _I can't believe I'm sitting here in a mental institution. _Jayfeather sat up and crossed his legs, trying to make sense of what was going on. He raised an arm to scratch his chin, and was surprised when his arm recoiled back.

He was chained to his bed.

_Oh my god, _Jayfeather rolled his eyes. _Can this get any worse? _And then it happened. All the previous days events soared through his mind at once.

"_Can I get a fucking paramedic over here?" Jayfeather screamed. One of the cops charged over, holding a first aid kit. Lionblaze coughed again, and Jayfeather felt his heart break as more blood flew out. _

_Lionblaze was dying. _

_Wait a minute..._

_Jayfeather didn't understand why he was choking. Blood spluttered from his mouth, and he collapsed over onto his side. _

_His eyes rolled back in his head and his head rolled back. _

_The paramedics carried his unconscious body away on a stretcher. _

_Jayfeather was confused._

Jayfeather had come to accept the fact that his mind had gone a bit strange recently. _But Lionblaze and Half Moon were real, _he told himself for the zillionth time since he's been admitted to the mental hospital. _I kissed Half Moon. She HAS to be real!_

Jayfeather was torn out of his thoughts as the door to his room opened, and the prettiest girl he had ever seen walked in.

"Hello," she said quietly. "My name is Dr. Kit."

Jayfeather didn't know what to say. This girls expression wasn't cold and cruel like theother doctors. Unlike the others, it showed concern.

Jayfeather didn't know what to think of it.

"You can call me Kit, though," she stammered after he didn't reply. Jayfeather felt his heart beat faster.

He realized right then and there Kit was going to be a problem.

**The next day.**

Kit walked down the dirty asylum hall, trying to ignore the screams and yells of the patients behind bolted doors. When she got to the end of the hall, she took a deep breath and fluffed her hair before grasping the doorknob.

She stopped mid turn as she heard someone call her name.

"Kit!"

Kit whipped around to see Dr. Osl making his way towards her. "Sorry for not showing up yesterday," Osl said briskly. "There was an incident with one of my regular patients. He had a panic attack and I had to tend to him. I'm sure you understand," he said, eyeing Kit with a look that she didn't dare disagree upon.

"No problem at all," Kit said, voice businesslike. She hated how she couldn't talk to Osl like she could with Gray. Osl was just so... odd, Kit always assumed he took his job too seriously.

"So I'm predicting you clocked out early and went home early yesterday?" Osl asked.

"Um, no," Kit muttered. "I talked to Jayfeather."

"You mean _you_ talked to him," Osl chuckled. "No one has ever seen him talk, Kit."

"I did," Kit mumbled.

"Oh," Osl stopped chuckling at once. "And he actually responded to you?"

"Yes," Kit took a deep breath and tried to build up her confidence. "And since he responded so well, I feel like I've earned his trust. I'm afraid if you go in there, you'll frighten him, and that will make him shut me out as well."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Osl raised an eyebrow. "Since you're a student assistant, and I'm well, the most respected, experienced doctor this hospital has to offer."

"I feel like I can handle him," Kit said, hoping she sounded more confident then she felt. "I think I made a connection with him."

Osl stared at Kit through slitted eyes before continuing. "Fine," he growled at last. "But if even one single tiny thing gets weird, I will have no choice but to take the patient on myself, with or without you."

"Thank you, but I don't think things will get out of hand," Kit promised. Osl raised an eyebrow. "And I'll need a full report of everything he says and does from you at the end of every day."

"But that'll take me like an extra hour," Kit said involuntarily.

"Do you want to do this by yourself or not?"

"I'll do it," Kit said quickly. "I won't let you down."

"You better not," Osl hissed. Kit gulped.

"Why do you want to do this so bad anyway?" Osl asked mildly. "I was talking with Dr. Gray yesterday, and he told me you seemed happier making fun of the patients then actually helping them."

"I guess I changed," Kit stammered, not wanting to admit she was hopelessly attracted to Jayfeather. "I want to help him, and I know I can. I just know it!"

"Okay," Osl smiled. "Best of luck to you. You know my number, call me immediately if you need something." and then he walked away, the soles of his heel clicking down the dirty hallway. Kit waited till he was out of eyesight before unlocking Jayfeathers door, and opening it. Jayfeather looked up from his book to smile at her.

"Hey," Kit said quietly.

"I guess you're the doctor now, huh," Jayfeather grinned. Kit was taken aback. "What?"

"I heard every word you said to Osl out there," Jayfeather whispered. "I guess you want me all to yourself."

Kit was at a loss for words. Her cheeks burned blood red, and all she could do was nod.

"I meant, like, for doctor reasons," Jayfeathers face turned red as well. "I figured you think you can do the job without him."

"Oh yeah. Uh huh," Kit nodded her head quickly.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jayfeather asked.

"I need you to tell me why you're cooperating to me and not to anyone else," Kit decided to get straight to the point. Jayfeather looked at her for a second before replying.

"Because you're the first nice person I've met since I lost all my friends."

"But, they were imaginary," Kit said, confused. Jayfeather shrugged. "Whatever, they were real to me. I still think their real, actually," he said, narrowing his eyes. Kit pretended to look at her clipboard so she wouldn't have to say anything in reply.

"I don't mean to sound crazy," Jayfeather said slowly, smiling slightly. "But you have to understand, they were very real to me. I miss them."

"Where did they go?" Kit asked.

"I haven't seen them since you guys started drugging me," Jayfeather snapped. "So hooray for me. I'm all fucking alone."

"You have me," Kit blurted out. Jayfeather just stared at her. She turned bright scarlet. "I mean, I know I'm a doctor and all," she mumbled. "But I can be your friend too."

"I'd like that," Jayfeather said slowly. "But why do you want to be friends with me. Truthfully."

"I think you're attractive," Kit decided honestly was probably the best way to go with Jayfeather. "And I just find you interesting."

"Oh. Really?" Jayfeather asked, bewildered.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Girls like you don't usually talk to guys like me unless they want something," Jayfeather pointed out. "So spit it out. What do you want."

"You," Kit breathed, and then leaned over and kissed Jayfeather smack on the mouth. He didn't kiss her back at first because he was so surprised, but Kit squeezed her eyes shut and kept her lips firmly placed on Jayfeathers. Then he relaxed, and kissed her back, even though he was totally awkward. He grabbed her hair at the back of her head, and pulled. His chains around his wrists pulled painfully against his skin but he didn't care. When he pulled back, she recoiled slightly, but then gave in and wrapped her arms around Jayfeather. She coiled her fingers through his hair, and then yanked herself away. She was still very close to him, however. She could feel his breath tickling her face still, very slightly.

It sent shivers down her spine.

"You're not crazy," Kit breathed.

"No," Jayfeather said, placing his hand on hers. "I'm not."

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Kit mumbled, trying not to freak out that he was actually holding her hand.

"Thank you," Jayfeather smiled slightly. "That would be lovely."


	13. Needles and Laughter

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Chapter 13

_Does that make me crazy_

_Does that make me crazy_

_Does that make me crazy_

_Possibly _

"Good morning Kit."

Kit snapped her head around to see who had spoken to her. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Gray.

"Morning," she sighed.

"You sound tired," Gray commented. "Late night?"

"Hardly," Kit scoffed. "I just had a hard time sleeping."

"Ah, I see," Gray dismissed the conversation, he had already lost interest. "So, have you had a chance to speak to Osl yet? He was looking for you."

"No, I just got here," Kit snapped. "Did you not notice me walk through the front door not even three seconds ago?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up from his newspaper. Kits heart stopped beating for a second. "Why?" she asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem,? Gray muttered absentmindedly. "He just mentioned yesterday that you forgot to write up your report on Jayfeathers progress."

"Fuck," Kit swore. "I completely forgot."

"I figured," Gray looked up at her as he spoke this time. "Any particular reason why?"

Kit was started to get paranoid that Osl had somehow found out she kissed Jayfeather yesterday. That would mean she would be terminated from her job immediately. Kissing the mental patients was _so _against the rules.

"No reason," Kit shrugged, trying to act natural. "I just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh," Gray mumbled, lost in his newspaper again. "Okay."

Kit rolled her eyes and walked away to the direction of the crew room. She needed a cup of coffee, now. She opened the door, yawning and scratching the back of her neck.

Osl sat there, glaring.

Kit choked on her yawn and stumbled a bit. "You startled me," she said.

"Clearly," Osl snapped. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Kit asked, nonchalant as she poured a cup of crappy coffee.

"Jayfeather."

Kit sloshed the coffee a bit. It burned her hands.

"What about him?" Kit mumbled.

"I did not receive a report from you yesterday."

"I know, I already spoke to Gray about that," Kit answered. "I'm really sorry. I'll make sure to write one today."

"No need," Osl said briskly. "I'll be taking the case on myself. You're excused."

"Excused?" Kit asked, voice going very high. "Excused from what?"

"Jayfeathers recovery."

"What's that mean?" Kit cried. "I can't help you anymore?"

"I thought about it a lot overnight," Osl said coldly. "I don't think you're ready to handle such a disturbed patient."

"He's not disturbed!" Kit all but screamed. Osl turned to look at her, glaring.

"Sorry for yelling," Kit whispered. "But you have to know, he spoke to me."

_Before sticking his tongue down my throat._

"What did he say?" Osl asked, appalled.

"Um," Kit stammered. "He just said he missed Lionblaze, and Half Moon. Which is a person by the way," she added after a moments hesitation.

"I see," Osl scratched his chin. "Did anything else happen?"

_I pulled his hair and he pulled mine._

"No," Kit lied. "He mumbled about his friends for a few seconds and then shut his eyes and then I think he went to sleep."

Osl thought this over. "If there's not a report on my desk tonight, I'm taking over." And then he left the room. It took a few seconds for Kit to register what had just happened. Then she started grinning uncontrollably.

She still had the Jayfeather project.

**(Page break)**

"Hello, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather opened his eyes into slits to see who had spoken. He promptly shut them again as he realized it was Dr. Osl, standing next to Dr. Gray. Osl was smiling, holding a needle.

"It's time for your medications," Osl almost laughed out the words.

_Why the shit is he giving me a needle?_

As Osl moved forward, Jayfeather opened his eyes to glare at him. Osl opened his eyes in mock shock. "Oh, somebody looks mad."

Jayfeather didn't respond.

Osl started to walk forward again, and thrust the needle outward.

Jayfeather tried to tear his arm away, but the chains held him back.

Osl stabbed the needle into his arm.

Jayfeathers eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards.

Osl laughed.

Gray didn't say a word.


	14. Be Polite

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning Chapter 14

_Let's watch the city burn _

_To the sky's to the top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch the city burn the world _

Kit walked down the busy street, trying to drink her coffee, talk on her cell phone and look over her paperwork all at the same time. It was very difficult.

"No, I can't meet you for lunch," she snapped to Gray. "I told you like eight times I have a meeting."

"But I wanted to talk to you," Gray whined.

"Gray, you're 27 years old. Find someone to talk to your own age!" Kit snapped, then snapped her cell phone shut. The jerky movement succeeded in her spilling her coffee all down her shirt.

"FUCK!" Kit screamed. A family of four walking past her glared at her disapprovingly. Kit rolled her eyes and threw her coffee at a nearby garbage can. It bounced off and spilled all over the sidewalk.

"Oh my god," Kit groaned, then went over to pick it up. When she leaned down, she stopped abruptly. A hand was reaching down to pick it up for her. Kit stood up, and looked to see who it was. A man of about 40 stood smiling at her, holding out her empty cup with an outstretched hand. His hair was dark brown and greasy, yet he wore a nice suit with a tie. His ice blue eyes were shining, as if he knew a secret he was dying to tell.

"Thank you," Kit said, taking the cup from the man. She threw it lightly in the garbage, making sure not to miss a second time.

"No problem," the man grinned. "Would you be able to help me with something?"

"What?" Kit asked.

"I'm looking for my son," the man said, his beady eyes shining even brighter. His voice was barely audible, raspy and cold.

"Your son?" Kit repeated.

"Yes," the man hissed.

"Do you have a picture?" Kit asked quickly. "I'm already late for work, but I could take a look for a second."

"It's in my bag," the man said, then reached into his oversized briefcase. Kit shoved her paperwork into her bag while she waited, humming impatiently.

"Here," the man said. Kit looked up.

He held a knife in his dirty hands.

He held it up to her stomach.

"Follow me," he growled. "And don't say a word."

Heart hammering, Kit followed.

**(Page break)**

Jayfeather punched in a number on the phone that was welded to the wall to his room.

"I'm hungry!" he snapped as soon as someone answered.

"Your dinner was sent up twenty minutes ago," a hassled sounded nurse said warily. "Did you eat it?"

"No, it was gross," Jayfeather said.

"That's all your entitled to until morning," the nurse sighed.

"The kid beside me got hot dogs!" Jayfeather screeched. "All I got was soup! Which wasn't even soup! It was tap water with a cucumber floating in it!"

"Come down to the eating floor and I'll see if there is any leftovers," the nurse snapped, then hung up. Jayfeather smiled, he got his way. Since he behaved himself for the past few months, he was aloud to leave his room if he got permission, but he was only aloud on the top two floors, for safety reasons. Jayfeather waited for the invisible face to unlock his door impatiently. Finally the door clicked, and Jayfeather knew it was unlocked. He walked out to the hall, and made his way to the elevator. The drugs the doctors had made him take an hour before made him feel very high. The patterns on the wallpaper danced, and the carpet spun. Jayfeather smiled, for no reason at all.

**(Page break)**

"Let me out!" Kit screamed, banging on the wall. "LET ME OUT!"

"SHUT UP," a voice boomed through the room. Kit curled up in one corner, frightened. Her kidnapper hadn't spoke to her in hours. A rusty speaker was chained to the wall, and Kit figured that was where he was speaking from.

"What do you want?" Kit cried, tears running down her face.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I want to go home!" Kit sobbed.

"Are you thirsty?" he repeated.

"No," Kit whispered.

The voice was silent for a few minutes. Then Kit shrieked when she heard a sickly creaking noise. Light filled the room, and Kit squinted her eyes.

He had opened the door.

The man slowly walked in, and shut the door behind him. Kit held to her knees to her chest and tried to make herself as small as possible. The man reached out and touched her hair.

"So pretty," he murmured. Kit whimpered involuntarily.

"I brought you some water," the man said, holding out a water bottle.

"I'm not thirsty," Kit said hoarsely.

"Be polite," the man whispered, prodding her arm with the bottle.

"No thank you," Kit said, voice cracking.

"I SAID BE POLITE!" the man screamed, then shoved the bottle in her face. Kit took the bottle with violently shaking hands and took a sip.

"That's better," the man smiled. "See how easy it is when you just cooperate?"

Kit forced herself to take another drink, trying not to throw up. "What do you want?" she murmured.

"Someone to care for," the man said, stroking her hair again. "Someone to love... But most importantly, someone to kill."

Kit leaned over and threw up all over the dirty concrete.


	15. Collar of His Sickness

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning Chapter 15

_They tell us everything's all right_

_And we just go along _

_How can we fall asleep at night?_

_When something's clearly wrong_

_When we could feed a starving world,_

_With what we throw away_

_But all we serve are empty words_

_That always taste the same_

Kit rocked back and forth, clutching her knees to her chest with dirty hands. She had run out of tears, they left dark stains on her clothes. Her white dress shirt was stained brown and red, brown from the dirt and blood from her arms. A chain pinched the flesh on her wrists, tearing the skin from being so tight. It bound to the corner, making it impossible for her to move even two feet. However, Kit didn't see the stains, because the room was pitch black. She only saw the light when the man opened the door.

Then Kit heard the doors bolt unlatch, and she knew she would be seeing the light once more.

"Get up," the man hissed. Kit scrambled to her feet, but fell back over since the chains were so short.

"I said GET UP," the man yelled.

"I can't," Kit whispered, yanking at the chains.

The man leaned over and grabbed and handful of Kits hair. He yanked it, hard. Kit screamed.

"Stand up," the man growled. "Be polite."

Shaking, Kit stood up the best she could. She stretched her legs straight, but stayed stooped over, like a hunchback. The chains attached to her wrists only stretched a foot into the air.

"That's better," the man cooed.

Kit remained silent, not daring to say a word.

The man crouched down, and looked at Kits face. Kit was thankful for the curtain of hair that obstructed him for seeing her eyes. The moment of relief was gone when the man reached his hand out, and pulled her hair away from her eyes.

"My dear, my dear," he whispered. "You are so young, so foolish."

Kit choked back a cry.

"It makes me sad to have to do this," the man whispered. "But I need to, you see..."

"What are you going to do," Kit whispered.

The man held up a necklace. Well, Kit thought it was a necklace. Then she noticed the metal spikes, and the wires. In a heartbeat she realized it wasn't a necklace.

It was a collar.

An electric shock collar.

Kit gasped involuntarily. The man looked at the collar, and shifted it around from hand to hand. "This is going to help you," he said, unclasping the end. He reached forward, and Kit screamed. She slapped his hand away. The man swore loudly and pushed Kit to the ground. Her head hit the back of the concrete wall, making her scream again.

"My son was reluctant too," the man hissed. "I had to force him to sit in that chair just like I have to force you to cooperate."

"I'll do anything you want," Kit whispered. "Anything. Just please, _please _don't put that on me."

"I won't if you can touch the door," the man smiled. Kit reached out her hand in the direction of the door. It was too far for her chains to reach. She gritted her teeth and tried to reach farther. The chains dug into her flesh.

"I guess I have to put this on you," the man sighed.

"This is cruel!" Kit screamed. "Torture!"

"Shut the fuck up you worthless whore!" the man screeched. He grabbed Kit and slammed her against the wall. He hit her several times in the face before he stepped back. Kit couldn't open her eyes.

She felt his hands reach out around her neck, clasping the rough collar there tightly. Kit expected him to remove his hands from behind her neck but for some reason, he didn't. She opened one eye slowly, and looked directly at his face. His rancid breath stung her throat.

"After I'm done with you," he growled. "I'm going to find Jayfeather, and kill him too."

Kit shut her eyes with repulsion and understanding.

This was Crowfeather, Jayfeathers father.

She was on the verge of blacking out, but was awakened when Crowfeather pulled a switch.

Violent electricity coursed though her body, down the ends of her fingers to the tips of her toes. She opened her mouth to scream, and the feeling of sparks flew from her cries.

_Meanwhile_

Jayfeather sat on his bed, and turned the pages of his book absent minded, not reading it. He missed Kit.

_I haven't seen her in days, _Jayfeather thought to himself. _I wonder where she is. _

He was distracted from his thoughts when the door to his room opened. He felt his heart rate go up, hoping for Kit. His hope turned to annoyance when he realized it was just Gray.

"Hello," Gray greeted him.

"Hi," Jayfeather snapped.

"You're moody today," Gray mumbled as he fumbled around his bag for his paperwork. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to see Doctor Kit," Jayfeather said, ignoring Grays question. "Where is she?"

Gray looked over his paperwork nervously before replying. "No one's seen her in days," he said, not meeting Jayfeathers eyes. "Osl said she was sick."

Jayfeather suddenly got the impression Gray was lying.

"Do you think she's sick?" Jayfeather asked.

"You should take your pills," Gray said, avoiding Jayfeathers question. He handed him two orange pills, which Jayfeather swallowed reluctantly. His sadness about not seeing Kit turned to concern.

"Can I use a phone to call her?" Jayfeather asked. This made Gray even more uncomfortable. "I need to go," he stammered. Jayfeather sighed loudly in irritation.

"Go down to the eating all and get your dinner," Gray said as he made way for the door. Jayfeather snorted his reply.

"Oh, and Jayfeather?" Gray looked over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob.

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

Jayfeather was confused for a second, then realization hit him. It was October 4th. He was fourteen today.

"Happy birthday to me," Jayfeather mumbled as he got up to get his dinner. He walked down the hall in silence, not focusing on anything. He took a tray to the counter, and a nurse piled his plate high with what looked like macaroni and cheese without the cheese.

"It's my birthday today," Jayfeather told her.

"Move it there's a line!" the nurse barked. Jayfeather took his food without an argument and went to sit down at a table by himself. As he raised a fork full for pasta to his mouth, he stopped. Something had distracted him. He looked up, and scanned the room.

Then he saw him.

At the back of the room by the door, a kid of about Jayfeathers age stood staring at him. He had short red hair, with a worried expression on his face.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," Jayfeather screamed, choking on both his macaroni and fork. Two security guards started walking towards him.

"It's nothing, its nothing!" Jayfeather cried. "I uh, just noticed there was a hair in my cheese!"

The guards rolled their eyes and walked back to their posts. As casually as possible, Jayfeather stood up and threw his macaroni into the garbage. He had to literally force himself not to jog over to the boy. When he was standing two feet from him, he could still barely believe his eyes. But there was no mistaking the green sweater and the way he was slightly transparent.

It was Flametail.

"Walk to your room, don't talk," Flametail whispered. "They're watching you."

Jayfeather did as he was told, heart pounding.

"There's cameras everywhere, so pretend I'm not here," Flametail ordered when they got to Jayfeathers room. "Pick up a book, and pretend to read it. Just listen to me."

Jayfeather shakily walked to his bed and picked up his book. He was starting to get the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Flametail took a deep breath.

"Crowfeathers looking for you," Flametail began. "And he has Kit."

Jayfeathers heart stopped beating. "Is she okay," he whispered, trying not to move his mouth when he talked. Flametail stared at him with scared eyes. "He's torturing her," he whispered. "I saw him put an electric collar on her."

When he said that, Jayfeather lost all sense of reality. "I NEED TO SAVE HER," he screamed, throwing his book across the room and then ran for the door.

"Stop!" Flametail cried. "They'll see you on the cameras!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jayfeather yelled. "I AM GOING TO FIND HER! AND I WILL KILL ANYONE, THAT GET'S IN MY WAY!" He threw open the door and charged down the hall, dimly away he was wearing a patients nightgown and nothing else. He ran for the stairs, and nearly threw himself down them. An alarm then went off, so loud it made Jayfeather wince with fear.

They were going to catch him.

But he kept running.


	16. Dying

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning Chapter 16

_Till the roof comes off_

_Till the lights go out_

_Till my legs give out_

_Can't shift my mouth_

_Till the smoke clears out_

_And my high elapses_

_Ima rip this shit _

_Till my bones collapse_

Kit didn't know how long the electricity went on for. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds. But when it stopped, Kit nearly wished it hadn't. When the sparks started to fade, Kit heard the footsteps of her attacker come closer.

"Hello," he whispered.

Even if she wanted to reply, Kit couldn't. She felt as though her mouth were sewn shut. She didn't make a sound when he grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to her feet. The chains on her wrists tugged painfully, but Kit didn't even have the energy to cry out in pain. He unlocked the clasps on the restraints, and dragged her outside. The air was freezing cold, it made Kit finally open her eyes. She was outside, but she didn't know where she was.

"Get on your knees," the man growled. Kit fell to her knees without an argument. The man kicked her to her stomach, and Kit knocked her chin painfully on the cold pavement. The man grabbed Kit by the neck and clasped a collar onto her neck. Kit hoped to death it wasn't another electric shock collar. The man clasped a chain to the collar, and then bolted it to the wall of the house. Then he opened the door, and walked back into his house. Kit lay on the ground, growing colder by the second. Her teeth chattered painfully, the icy wind chilled her to the bone.

_Meanwhile_

Jayfeather grabbed the door and yanked as hard as he could on the doorknob. It didn't open. The alarm call was growing louder, piercing Jayfeathers ears with the noise. He pulled and grabbed at the door, growing more desperate by the second. He could hear footsteps pounding in the distance, and he was dimly aware of the screams and yells that went with them. Jayfeather turned around and ran back down the hall. He saw two security guards running towards him, so he turned to the first room he saw and grabbed the door handle, praying to the Devil it would be unlocked.

It was.

Jayfeather tore open the door and streaked inside. The girl inside the room jumped up and shrieked in surprise. She was standing by her window having a smoke, and Jayfeather saw his chance. The window was small, but he managed to squeeze out just in time as the guards burst into the room. The girl started to cry in confusion, but there was no time to stop. Jayfeather looked down at the huge drop to the ground, squeezed his eyes shut, and jumped.

**(Page break)**

Kit could feel her senses fading with the cold. She could not close her fingers, and she could not open her eyes. Frost and ice hung off her hair and eyelashes, and she couldn't see her lips but Kit knew they must be blue. Kit felt a terrible tingling sensation in her fingers, so she forced one eye open. She felt like puking when she saw her fingertips, which had turned a sickly blue black color.

Then she heard the door to Crowfeathers house open. He walked slowly towards her, staring her up and down. When he approached her, Kit wanted to scream. He was wearing a large coat, and a hat and mittens. His breath clouded around his face like smoke from the cold. All Kit was wearing was a very thin white shirt and jeans. He had taken off her socks and shoes, and Kit didn't even want to know what her feet looked like. She couldn't move them, in fact, she couldn't even feel them. She knew they had frostbite, and a fleeting thought went through her mind. _What if I can never walk again? _She thought sadly. She tried not to think of the other thought that was nagging her mind.

_What if I die here_

"Get up," the man hissed. Kit tried, but couldn't physically move.

"GET UP NOW."

Kit tried again but failed.

The man screamed and grabbed her by the neck. His rough leather gloves scratched into her skin painfully. He tore off her chain collar, and strapped a new one on. Kit wanted to die when she felt the wires and spikes stab into her flesh. Crowfeather didn't say a word, no hesitation whatsoever as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. When he flipped the switch, Kit screamed at the top of her lungs. Electricity coursed through her numb body, warming her icy fingers down to the depths of her heart. Her blood sizzled in her veins, and her bones shook with sparks. Kit then realized something was wrong.

It was getting worse.

Crowfeather had turned up the power. The sparks turned to shock waves. The electricity turned to volts. She convulsed on the ground, the spasms through her body turned to convulsions.

"KILL ME!" Kit screamed. "KILL ME PLEASE!"

She heard the click of another button. Crowfeather had turned it up even more.

Kit started to feel numb, but that was okay because she knew she would be dead in a matter of minutes. Darkness started to cloud her vision, and she could see ghostly hands reaching down for her.

She couldn't feel the electricity any longer.

And then, the second it felt like her heart would stop beating, the electricity stopped.

Kit was dimly aware of the screams in front of her. Her eyes were open, unblinking, but she could barely see. The remote Crowfeather was holding was on the ground in front of her. Another figure was on top of Crowfeather, scratching his eyes and screaming at the top of his lungs. Something clicked in Kits fried brain.

It was Jayfeather.

She tried to focus her eyes to see what was happening. She wanted to get up to help him, but her body wouldn't respond.

All she could do was watch.

Jayfeathers hands were dark red from blood. Crowfeathers face was scratched terribly, blood running into his open mouth. And then Kit gasped, and winced from the pain. Jayfeather lunged forward and stabbed Crowfeather right in the heart from a knife Kit had not seen before. Crowfeather crumpled to the ground in a screaming fit. Jayfeather fell to his knees and stabbed him again. And again, and again. When Crowfeather finally started coughing up blood, Jayfeather stopped. He threw the knife into the grass and turned to Kit. Wordlessly, he unclasped the collar from around her neck. His eyes were filled with so much pain and hatred it made Kit want to cry. But still he didn't say anything. He took the collar, and walked back over to his dad. Crowfeather was in to much pain to fight back when Jayfeather clasped the collar around his neck. He grabbed the remote, and then stood over him.

"Don't," Crowfeather gasped. "Please..."

Jayfeather just stared at him.

"I'm your father," Crowfeather choked. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY?" Jayfeather screamed, then pushed the button. Crowfeather shrieked as he was electrocuted. Jayfeather took his finger off the button and it stopped.

"YOU HAD HER CHAINED UP LIKE AN ANIMAL!" Jayfeather screeched. "LIKE A FUCKING DOG!" He pushed the button again, and pushed the lever on the side of the remote as high as it would go. Kit found no words appropriate for what was happening in front of her. Jayfeather kept his finger on the button for several minutes before he released it. Crowfeather gasped for his life.

"I hate you," Jayfeather whispered. "And I've been waiting far to long to do this."

And then he pushed the button again. This time, he didn't let go.


	17. Finale

Jayfeathers Room of Lightning

Final Chapter

_I looked into your eyes_

_They mirrored my own_

_Your pain you felt from him,_

_Really struck home_

_I listen to your heartbeat_

_It falters just like mine_

_I look back into the past, _

_From that disturbing time_

_I will save you_

_When no one would stand_

_I will love you_

_Like no one else can_

_We are safe now, so get off the floor_

_Our lives are ours_

_He can't hurt us no more_

**20 years later. **

"Sparks, are you in there?" Eli called as she knocked on the door. There was no reply. "SPARKS!" Eli screamed, and banged hard on the door with her fists.

"WHAT?" Sparks yelled back.

"Dad wants you to go downstairs!"

"Why?" Sparks shouted as he opened the door. Eli tilted her head to look at him. He was so tall, her head didn't even reach his chin. Sparks stared annoyed at her, running his fingers through his long brown hair as he glared. His ice blue eyes looked angry, which was no surprise to Eli. Sparks always looked angry.

"What does dad want?" Sparks hissed.

"It's a family meeting," Eli explained. Sparks tilted his head back and groaned loudly. "I _hate _those!" he muttered. "What's it about, anyway? Is it about you or me?"

"Me, I think," Eli whispered nervously.

"What did you do?" A half smile crept onto Sparks face.

"If anyone asks, I was hanging out with you and your friends last night," Eli whispered. "Just play along."

"Oh so you want me to lie?" Sparks raised an eyebrow. "No. I'm gonna tell them the truth."

"Okay," Eli nodded somberly. "We can tell them about your smoking habit at the same time."

"FINE!" Sparks screeched. "I'll lie."

"Thank you," Eli huffed, turning around to walk out the door. "Now let's go and get this over with."

Sparks sighed dramatically again and followed his sister down the stairs. His father sat on his favorite red chair, reading a newspaper. His mom was in the room too, sitting cross legged on the couch. When his dad heard them walk in, he peered over his glasses at them. He rubbed his short beard and cleared his throat.

"I got a call from your principle yesterday," the dad said. "Eli, he said you missed four days of school this month."

"Really?" Eli squeaked.

"Yes," the dad said sadly. "Where were you?"

Sparks suddenly felt guilty when he saw the disappointed look on his fathers face. Whenever he was disappointed the wrinkles under his eyes got deeper. By the looks of it, his dads wrinkles were as deep as they would go.

"Where were you?" his mother piped in. "Be honest, Eli. We don't want to listen to a lie."

"I was with Sparks," Eli said, not meeting either of their eyes.

All eyes shifted to Sparks, making his ears burn red with embarrassment.

"Don't you have better things to do then hang out with your little sister?" his dad said, frowning. "You may have graduated, but she hasn't. She's only in grade ten!"

"I know," Sparks mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"If it happens again, there will be consequences," his mother said sternly. "Consider this your last warning."

"Okay," Eli said quickly.

"Family meeting adjourned!" his dad cried out. "Now who wants go to the movies?"

"I'm busy with homework," Eli put in quickly.

The dad turned his hopeful gaze on Sparks.

"I'm uh, busy," Sparks muttered, unable to think of a good lie on the spot.

"Oh," his dad looked crestfallen. "Maybe another day."

"That would be great," Sparks said. "Now I have to go. I promised Zelia I'd meet her at eight."

"Don't stay out to late!" his mother called after him.

Sparks grabbed his coat and walked out the front door without giving any notice that he had heard.

"I'm going to go do my homework," Eli said, then ran off to her room. When his kids were gone, the dad put down his newspaper and looked at his wife.

"They don't love me anymore," he said sadly.

"Of course they do! They're just being teenagers," his wife replied.

"I guess," the dad combed his fingers through his short black hair as he spoke.

"Remember when we were teenagers?" the mom smiled sadly. The dad didn't reply at first.

"We have to tell them about that someday," the mom said gently.

"I don't want them to know about that!" the dad cried.

"Jayfeather, they need to know why they can never meet their grandpa."

"Kit, you don't understand," Jayfeather said desperately, the wrinkles under his eyes grew even more deeper than before. "How could we possibly explain what happened to us?"

"They need to know," Kit said quietly.

"I've tried to give them the best life I could give," Jayfeather said sadly. "I thought we could put everything that happened in the past away forever!"

"One day we'll tell them," Kit smiled. Jayfeather leaned over and traced his finger over the tubes leading to Kits neck. The machine beside her beeped in the background.

"My father tortured us," Jayfeather said, voice barely audible. "He killed my brother. And thanks to him, you can never friking move without carrying that damn machine around with you!"

Kit looked down at herself. "I need it to breathe," she said.

"_I know!" _Jayfeather cried. "My dad, my own father, did that to you!"

"He's gone now," Kit said gently. Jayfeather leaned back in his chair and sighed. "He is," he whispered. "He can't hurt us or anyone else ever again."

"I love you," Kit said, reaching out and placing her hand over top of Jayfeathers.

"I love you too," Jayfeather said back, looking into her eyes. "And I will never let anyone hurt you again."

_Credits to the songs I used:_

_Knives Called Lust_

_-Hollywood Undead _

_The Loss_

_-Hollywood Undead_

_Take It Off_

_-Ke$ha _

_Diamond on a Landmine _

_-Billy Talent_

_We Were Men_

_-Theory of a Deadman _

_I'm Your Favorite Drug_

_-Porcelain and the Tramps_

_Little Boat on the Sea_

_-Cat's Don't Dance Soundtrack_

_Beautiful_

_-Eminem _

_Bitches_

_-Hollywood Undead_

_I Love You_

_-Tila Tequila _

_Take My Hand_

_-Simple Plan_

_?_

_-?_

_Crazy_

_-Maroon 5_

_City_

_-Hollywood Undead_

_When We Stand Together_

_-Nickelback_

_Till I Collapse_

_-Eminem_

_Jayfeathers Last Rejoice_

_-Malicent/Michelle_

**There will be a sequel. Thank you for reading ! **


End file.
